Blanc Swan
by Dyorchestra
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Huang Renjun, ballerine manis mengalami cedera fatal? à propos de la ballerine, danseur de rue et compositeurs Jeno X Renjun X Jaemin NOREN - JAEMREN NORENMIN; NCT. BxB; Yaoi.
1. Prologue

_à propos de la ballerine, danseur de rue et compositeurs_

Jeno X Renjun X Jaemin

NOREN - JAEMREN

NORENMIN

* * *

Bulir-bulir keringat lolos begitu saja melewati keningnya yang berkerut tajam. Poninya yang basah tak beraturan tidak lagi menutupi dahi indahnya. Napas tersengal-sengal sangat jelas terdengar di ruangan penuh kaca yang memantulkan dirinya melakukan lompatan tinggi diiringi * _triple_ _pirouette_ dan berakhir dengan kakinya yang limbung lagi saat menyentuh lantai kayu.

" _Hahh~ hahh~_!"

Renjun merasa sangat tidak puas atas gerakannya. Dia tidak dapat mencapai kesempurnaan gerakan ketika dirinya diharuskan mendarat sempurna dengan * _pointé,_ jari-jari kaki yang berjinjit tegak lurus. Sudah selama 3 jam dirinya melakukan hal ini tapi tak berbuah kemajuan apapun.

Bahkan konser tunggalnya akan diselenggarakan 2 bulan lagi. Sebuah pembuktian dedikasinya terhadap dunia ballet dan Renjun tidak bisa menampilkan hal yang biasa saja untuk mahakaryanya nanti.

Kali ini Renjun menepuk otot betisnya seolah memberi kekuatan pada kakinya untuk berlatih lebih kuat. Dimulai dari langkah kaki yang menyilang kemudian berputar konstan dengan cepat lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat tinggi. Renjun mencoba lagi kesekian kalinya gerakan * _triple pirouette_ saat melompat dan berharap kakinya mendarat dengan * _pointé._

Namun bukannya mendarat dengan indah, pergelangan belakang kakinya terasa nyeri yang luar biasa. Rasanya seperti terjepit kecil tapi mematikan. Renjun terjatuh dengan memegang pergelangan kakinya dan berteriak kesakitan.

Kesakitan yang menjadi awal penyesalannya.

.

.

.

Tepuk riuh penonton menggema ke seluruh penjuru teater mengelu-elukan sosok ditengah sana yang memberikan salam penutup atas pertunjukkan solo-nya yang indah.

Renjun berdiri di sana dengan lampu panggung yang menyorotnya seolah ia tokoh utama, tengah tersenyum sangat bahagia menerima pujian dan seruan selamat atas keberhasilannya membawakan tema karya sastra ballet yang fenomenal.

"Apa aku bisa merasakannya lagi?"

.

.

.

"Kau menolong sebagian kecil nyawaku Renjun- _ssi._ "

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Triple Pirouette_ : Gerakan memutar dengan salah satu kaki mengangkat membentuk angka 4  
 _Pointé_ : Jari-jari kaki berjinjit tegak lurus

Haloooooo~

Bawa story baru nih  
Pairnya masih dengan NoRen ditambah JaemRen ?

Kenapa malah bikin ginian coba ya wkkw ? biarinlah kubutuh pelarian hahahah

Kira-kira Lanjut?

Atau

Unpub?

Vote and Comment yaaawwww

Terima Kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**_Blanc Swan_**

 _-1-_

 _BxB; Yaoi_

 _Jeno X Renjun X Jaemin_

 _NoRen/JaemRen_

* * *

 _Swan lake_ adalah representatif keindahan paling sempurna. Ratu tercantik dari seluruh angsa yang mengepakkan sayap menawannya, mencari cinta abadi untuk mematahkan kutukan jahat yang menimpa.

Renjun bukan lagi _Odette_ yang selalu memukau bahkan _The_ _Dying Swan_ yang mati perlahan dengan anggun tetapi masih ditemani sepasang sayap pun tidak dapat disematkan pada diri Renjun. Begitu pikirnya.

Lebih buruk dari angsa biasa. Ia angsa yang kehilangan sayap, tak bisa terbang, tak bisa melenggok cantik, tak bisa mengibaskan bulu-bulu putih halusnya, tak bisa merasakan kehadiran sepasang sayap yang menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Renjun meratapi kembali dirinya dari balik layar ponselnya menyaksikan betapa cemerlangnya saat ia berada di atas panggung.

Perasaan membuncah saat penonton begitu mengelu-elukan penampilannya. Memberikan pujian serta harapan besar. Bunyi tepuk tangan yang ikut meramaikan suasana pemberian apresiasi terhadap pelaku seni yang berhasil membawakan pertunjukkan memukau mata penikmat seni kontemporer.

"Apa aku bisa merasakannya lagi?"

Ia sungguh menyayangkan kebodohannya waktu itu.

 _Symptomatic os trigonum_ bukanlah cedera biasa, potongan tulang di belakang sendi pergelangan kakinya yang terjepit ketika melakukan tumpuan dengan * _pointè_ dan pergelangan kaki yang tertekuk ke bawah menimbulkan sesak, sakit beserta memar berkepanjangan di daerah tersebut.

Jika saja...

Jika saja Renjun tidak terlalu ambisius untuk mencapai kesempurnaan tariannya dan memilih mengistirahatkan barang sejenak kakinya. Mungkin Renjun tidak terus tertekan akan keinginan kuat yang mendesak di dalam hati untuk kembali di panggung ballet.

Kedua alisnya menukik mengikuti dua bola mata yang menajamkan pandangannya, Renjun melepas kasar ponselnya. Menyesal.

.

.

.

 _Cklek..._

"Renjun~" Suara maskulin menyapa gendang telinga memanggil namanya.

Pemuda dengan rambut coklat gelap itu memasuki ruangan kedap suara yang dipenuhi berbagai alat musik. Ruangan yang cukup sesak dan minim penerangan tetapi menjadi tempat _favorite_ bagi keduanya untuk saling bertemu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Renjun.

"Bagaimana kata dokter?"

Renjun menundukkan kepalanya menggeleng lemah, "Tidak ada perkembangan... aku harus benar-benar menunggu cederaku sembuh dan masih harus menunggu lagi untuk masa pemulihannya...,"

"Aku takut sekali jika tidak ada kesempatan untukku kembali ke atas panggung lagi~"

Pemuda itu mengelus rambut halus Renjun, menghantarkan ketenangan miliknya pada Renjun yang semakin muram.

"Kau hanya harus bersabar... Renjunie~ jangan memaksakan dirimu,"

"Tapi sampai kapan Jaem~~? Pendatang baru masuk begitu cepat!""

Jaemin tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Renjun. Senyuman ringan yang mengingatkan Renjun pada masa kecilnya ketika dia menangis meratapi lututnya yang berdarah akibat terjatuh dari sepeda.

Saat itu Jaemin datang membersihkan lukanya dan memasang perban berwarna merah muda.

Renjun kecil yang tidak tahu terima kasih malah semakin tersedu-sedu menangisi perban berwarna merah muda yang menghiasi lututnya. Jaemin bertanya-tanya panik mengapa Renjun mengeraskan tangisannya.

Di sela-sela tangisannya, Renjun mengatakan bahwa ia membenci merah muda yang membuatnya seperti anak perempuan.

Kata-kata polos yang meluncur begitu saja dari Renjun, membuat Jaemin tertawa dengan kerasnya. Renjun menatapi aneh Jaemin, 'Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya?'

Raut bingung yang tercetak di wajah Renjun membuat Jaemin segera meredakan tawanya, "Kupikir kau anak perempuan tadinya... tapi untuk anak laki-laki se-ukuran kau manis juga~" Jaemin tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu Renjun ingat sampai sekarang.

Lamunan Renjun terhenti.

Tanpa Renjun sadari jemari Jaemin sudah menekan tuts-tuts _keyboard_ di hadapan mereka. Alunan melodi rendah yang membawa Renjun terhanyut dalam permainan _keyboard_ Jaemin. Nada-nada itu seolah memberi ketentraman pada hati Renjun yang gundah, menghilangkan semua sedih melupakan masalahnya.

Jaemin melirik Renjun yang tengah memejamkan mata. Ditatapnya poni Renjun yang jatuh menutupi hampir seluruh dahinya lalu turun ke kedua matanya, meski tengah terpejam Jaemin dapat melihat dengan jelas bulu mata lentik milik Renjun dan jangan lupakan hidung bangir putih serta bibir _plum_ nya yang menyegarkan.

"Jaemin...?"

" _A−ah_ iya Renjunie..." Jaemin mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Di sampingnya Renjun masih memiringkan kepala menatap Jaemin yang gelagapan.

Secepat kilat Jaemin mengubah ekspresinya dan kembali ke dalam mode maskulin berdeham berusaha mencairkan suasana yang bagi dirinya canggung.

"Mau membantuku?"

"Bantu apa Jaem?"

Jaemin mulai menyetel ulang keyboardnya, "Biasa, _composing_ ~"

"Oke tentu Jaem~!" Renjun berseru senang. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Jaemin kemudian menarik kursi yang Renjun dudukki mendekat padanya.

Jaemin sungguh bahagia lebih dari apapun jika Renjun juga bahagia, Jaemin lebih berharap dia tidak terlalu mengejar kembali karier yang kemungkinan membuat dirinya semakin terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

Renjun berjalan santai menikmati langit yang mulai mengganti warnanya menjadi hitam gelap. Ia baru saja turun dari bus dan melangkah menuju apartemennya.

Jaemin sempat mengkhawatirkan Renjun yang pulang sendirian, tadinya jika tidak ada pekerjaan yang mendesak Jaemin ingin sekali mengantarnya atau setidaknya menelpon Mark _hyung_ – _manager_ Renjun− meminta untuk mengantar Renjun tapi ia menolaknya.

Tidak apa. Hanya saja Renjun tidak masalah berjalan menuju apartemennya sendiri lagipula kakinya tidak apa-apa jika digerakkan hanya untuk berjalan.

Jalan-jalan yang dilaluinya sudah begitu sepi padahal beberapa menit yang lalu bulan baru saja naik menggantikan tugas matahari. Beberapa kedai yang Renjun lewati menempalkan tanda tutup membuatnya mengernyit heran. Tapi Renjun percaya jalanan menuju apartemennya itu aman.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan Renjun melihat dua orang dengan salah satunya yang nampak mencurigakan. Dia terlihat mengendap-endap di belakang pemuda satunya.

Tadinya Renjun tidak ingin mencurigainya tapi melihat apa yang dibawa orang itu membuat Renjun panik. Sebuah benda berujung runcing yang mengkilap tertangkap oleh pengelihatan Renjun. Ada yang berniat mencelakai seseorang!

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" pemuda manis ini meremat tangannya sendiri, melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sesuatu.

" _Ah_ batu!"

Berbekal nekat yang alakadarnya, Renjun melempar batu untuk mengalihkan perhatian si penusuk itu.

 **TUKK**

Batu itu tepat mengenai kepala si penusuk.

Alih-alih mengecek siapa yang melemparinya batu, orang itu malah semakin ingin menikam pemuda yang masih tidak menyadari bahaya di belakangnya.

Renjun semakin kalang kabut. Pergerakan cepat orang itu saat akan melayangkan pisaunya ke arah leher pemuda di depan, membuatnya langsung mengambil tutup tong sampah dari besi dan menghantamkannya pada si penusuk.

 _Dagg!_

" _AAaarrggghhhh!_ " orang itu berbalik begitu juga pemuda di depannya. "bedebah kecil!"

"ADA APA INI?" pemuda ini baru menyadari situasi yang menegangkan menilik dari mata pemuda kecil yang tampak ketakutan.

Pisau yang Renjun lihat dari kejauhan kini mengarah padanya. Si penusuk itu menyeringai bengis bergumam 'Aku akan menghabisi kalian berdua'

Reflek Renjun menyilangkan kedua tangannya guna menghalangi pisau yang akan menikamnya tetapi pemuda lainnya yang sedang mencerna keadaan tiba-tiba maju dan menghadang tikaman pisau dengan lengannya.

" _AKKHH!_ "

Penusuk itu tersenyum bangga. "Hah! Mengenai si pecundang rupanya! Sesuai rencanaku."

"Astagaaa!" Renjun berada dalam rengkuhan pemuda asing yang menghadangnya dari tikaman melihat darah segar mengalir dari lengan kiri atas itu.

" _Cih!_ Kurang cukup untuk membuat kau mundur"

Orang itu kembali akan mengarahkan pisau yang kali ini ia tuju pada sisi pinggang kanan.

Pemuda yang merengkuh Renjun mendorongnya menjauh kemudian memegang lengan kiri atasnya. Ia meringis perih meski lukanya tidak begitu dalam.

Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, pisau siap menikam pemuda itu...

" _HIIYYYYAAAAAAA!_ "

 **DUAGGHHH~**

Renjun kembali menghantamkan tutup tong sampah yang tergeletak dengan sangat keras kepada si penusuk hingga tergelatak. Melihat situasi menguntungkan tersebut, renjun membawa pemuda satunya kabur sebelum orang itu kembali sadar.

"Kau mengeluarkan banyak darah! Ikut aku! Kau harus segera mengobati lukamu!" Renjun mencoba mengeratkan pegangan orang itu pada pundaknya. Diliriknya orang itu menggeleng dan meringis kecil memegangi lengannya.

Renjun dibuat semakin khawatir karena ringisan orang itu, "Ada apa?"

" _Aarrgghh~_ a−ak−u sepert−tinya ti-tidak bis-a..., "

" _Ah~_ aku harus bagaimana?"

Renjun membawa pemuda itu kesisi jalan, dia masih meringis hebat.

"Ku bawa saja kau ke apartemenku, bagaimana? Minimarket cukup jauh dari sini... aku takut kau kenapa-napa..."

Orang itu tak lagi fokus pada ucapan Renjun dan memilih anggukkan menyetujui ajakan Renjun.

Dengan bersusah payah Renjun menggotong orang itu ke apartemennya yang ada di lantai 3 menggunakan _lift_. Meski Renjun itu mungil, ia tetaplah lelaki yang memiliki kekuatan membawa seseorang yang lebih besar darinya.

Tangan terampilnya mengambil kunci apartemenya yang berbentuk kartu dan men- _scan_ kartu itu hingga terdengar bunyi _klik_ , pintu apartemennya terbuka. Dia berusaha memindahkan tubuh yang semakin meringkuk kesakitan ke sofa. Sesudah itu tubuh mungil Renjun mondar-mandir mengambil perlengkapan P3K-nya serta membuatkan makan demi orang asing yang tak Renjun kenal.

Mengabaikan peringatan Jaemin tentang orang asing.

Renjun menghabiskan menit-menitnya mengobati pemuda itu. Wajah yang nampak meringis dengan kening yang berkerut menahan sakit itu kini telah menunjukkan raut wajah yang biasa.

Mungkin Renjun lancang, ia sedang mengamati kontur garis wajah sempurna yang tercetak saat pemuda itu tidak lagi menahan sakit. Ia tertidur dengan pulasnya di sofa milik Renjun serta kebaikan hati yang menuntun Renjun memberikan selimutnya untuk menghangati pemuda itu.

"Semoga cepat sembuh..."

.

.

.

.

" _HUWAAAAA..._ JAM BERAPA INI?"

Teriakan yang cukup keras hingga dapat membangunkan Renjun. Dengan langkah gontai sembari mengucek pelan matanya yang belum fokus, Renjun menghampiri si _alarm_ gratis yang telah membangunkannya.

"Ini masih pagi~ ada apa teriak-teriak?"

Piyama pink –pemberian Jaemin− yang melekat pada Renjun disertai gestur khas orang bangun tidur mempermanis penampilan Renjun yang memang dasarnya sudah manis.

 _'Oh my− he's so damn cute!_

"K-kau siapa?" pemuda itu memundurkan badannya melihat sekeliling ruangan yang nampak asing. "Ak-u dimana ini?"

"H-HEI JA-M BERAPA INI?"

Renjun menggaruk dahi kirinya yang tertutup poni, "Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak~ aku bingung mau jawab yang mana!?"

" _EH?_ "

Butuh waktu lama Renjun yang masih mode _sleepy_ ini menjawab pertanyaan orang asing itu. Bibir Renjun mengerucut sambil terus menggaruk sisi kanan rambutnya yang berantakan.

" _Oh!_ Iya! Kau semalam _eungg~_ dalam bahaya ingat kan? karena itu aku membawamu kemari... "

Mata pemuda itu menyipit. Dirinya terdiam mengingat sekilas potongan-potongan kejadian tadi malam.

" _AHH!_ IYA." jari telunjuk mengacung ke atas mengingat hal semalam.

"Kau ingat?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk hingga rambut kelam hitamnya ikut bergerak mengikutinya .

Renjun mendudukkan badannya di depan pria yang masih menggunakan kaos hitam tipis ditambah celana _training blue black_ , " _Oh_ baguslah. Apa− apa lenganmu tidak apa-apa sekarang?"

"Tidak terlalu dalam sepertinya," ia melirik lengannya yang masih terbalut perban. "Aku berterima kasih kepadamu! Jika tidak ada kau, aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibku nantinya... aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Sama-sama. Aku ikhlas menolongmu..." Renjun menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu... _Oh_ iya sekarang jam berapa ya? "

Renjun menunjukkan jam dinding yang ada di balik pemuda itu. Jarum pendeknya mengarah pada angka 7 dan jarum panjang pada angka 9.

Pemuda yang tadi terlihat kalem itu, tiba-tiba melompat berdiri dan berteriak dia kesiangan. Dirinya bergegas mengambil barang-barangnya. Sebelum dirinya berpamitan, ia meminta kontak ponsel milik Renjun untuk membalas budinya nanti.

" _Emm..._ dan siapa namamu?" ujarnya.

"Renjun, kau?"

"Jeno, Jeno Lee..."

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pointé : Jari-jari kaki berjinjit tegak lurus

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Uchihahusnia :** Yeheeeeeee... terima kasih udah suka

 **Kireinawu :** Iya ini aku udah tanggung jawab ngasih kamu chapter satu hehe

 **rojee :** siap kakak udah dilanjut!

* * *

 _Hehe first chapter otte?_

 _Semoga gak pada berekspetasi tinggi ya huhu T.T_ _i hv no much confident  
_

 _menurutku sih chapter 1 ini kepanjangan wkwk  
_

 _dan masih membutuhkan kritik dan saran, silakan lempar di kolom komentar hehe_

 _Review juseyoooooooo_

 _Sekian dan Terima kasih_


	3. Chapter 2

_à propos de la ballerine, danseur de rue et compositeurs_

Jeno X Renjun X Jaemin

NOREN - JAEMREN

NORENMIN

* * *

Gerakan tegas diikuti hentakan bertenaga di tangan yang mulai menunjukkan otot _biceps_ bersinkronisasi dengan setiap ketukan lagu yang mengiringnya. Detail-detail setiap gerakan terlihat jelas seolah ia adalah _professional_ yang telah lama berkecimpung dalam dunia _modern_ _dance_ ini.

Dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh ia memfokuskan mata tajamnya pada pantulan bayangan. Meneliti proporsi gerak yang tidak seimbang. Mencari letak kesalahan yang mengakibatkan _coach_ memarahinya beberapa hari lalu.

"Hentikan _loser_!" suara itu menusuk telinganya menggantikan alunan musik yang orang itu matikan.

Dirinya memandang sengit orang barusan yang telah lancang menganggu latihannya.

" _Move_! Para _sunbaenim_ ingin memakai tempat ini." Lagaknya penuh kesombongan mengibas-ibaskan tangan.

Dengan sentakan kasar, diraihnya tas beserta barang-barang yang tercecer. Sedikit dengusan ia tunjukkan tepat ketika mereka saling berhadapan kemudian melangkah cepat meninggalkan orang memuakkan yang menganggunya.

Jalan hidup seorang _trainee_ memang berat.

Jangan kalian kira setelah masuk menjadi _trainee_ agensi ternama akan memberikan kemudahan untuk sukses nantinya.

Bualan belaka!

Perjalanan berat akan kalian temui setelah kalian memutuskan membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas kontrak jahanam yang mengikat.

Belum lagi kehidupan antar sesama _trainee_ yang bisa dibilang tidak baik. Pengelompokkan untuk menunjukkan kekuasaan yang terjadi secara alamiah antar _trainee_ biasa, _trainee_ kalangan atas serta _trainee-trainee_ dari luar negeri.

Sudah terlambat untuk menarik keputusan itu kembali. Tapi Jeno tidak merasakan penyesalan apapun. Memang keinginannya sedari dulu untuk menekuni bidang kesukaannya dalam jenjang yang lebih serius.

.

.

.

Pintu otomatis baru saja menutup tepat setelah ia lewat. Jeno melihat jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam.

"Biasanya selesai jam 1. _Ck_! Sialan!"

 _Staff_ sialan bagi Jeno tadi telah mengambil 3 jam latihan berharganya. Ia butuh latihan-latihan itu. Tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan pujian dari _coach_ apalagi kesempatan _debut_ yang sangat kecil jika ia hanya bergantung pada kemampuan yang sudah ia miliki.

Jeno harus lebih dari itu.

"Aku harus berlatih lagi nanti!" Jeno berdecak kesekian kalinya, " _Ah_ iya dimana ponselku?"

Tangannya sedikit kebas mencari-cari dimana letak benda canggih itu di dalam tas yang isinya teracak-acak. Cukup lama dirinya masih berdiam di tempat yang sama sampai tangannya merogoh ke paling dalam sisi tas.

" _Nah_ ini dia!" jemari Jeno dengan lancarnya mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya kemudian mendekatkan benda itu di daun telinganya.

"Halo..., _Ah yeoboseyo_ Hyungjin maaf menganggumu malam-malam..."

"Bisakah kau meminjamkan studiomu malam ini? Sebentar saja nanti aku kembalikan kuncinya pagi-pagi sekali~" Jeno terlihat menganggukkan kepala merespon reflek ucapan seseorang di sana.

"Oke ada di bawah pot kuncinya? _Ne_ , terima kasih banyak Hyungjin, _Annyeong_!" ia menutup panggilannya, menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. Ada satu kontak nama yang lewat, mengingatkannya kembali beberapa hari lalu ia terluka dan begitu kelelahan akibat terlalu memforsirkan diri.

Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan beberapa kata. Jeno tersenyum kala laporan pengiriman pesannya telah sampai.

 _Hai Renjun-ssi ini aku jeno_

 _Apakah kau besok free?_

 _Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang_

 _sebagai cicilan balas budiku padamu._

 _Aku tidak menerima penolakkan ya..._

✅ **SEND**  
.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menyeruak menerobos sela-sela gorden menghangatkan suasana kamar yang di dominasi warna putih dan pink. Erangan kecil terdengar dari sosok mungil yang masih bergelungkan selimut putih ketika _alarm_ berbunyi nyaring di samping telinganya. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman kemudian mendudukkan diri dengan susah payah menjangkau _alarm_ tersebut dan mematikannya. Tangannya meraih benda lain yang berada di nakas.

Ia meniliti benda yang disebut ponsel itu. Terdapat sekitar 12 pesan masuk di antaranya 1 pesan dari Mark, 6 pesan dari Jaemin dan 5 pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal.

Renjun terburu-buru membuka pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal dan mengabaikan pesan dari Mark ataupun Jaemin.

 _Hai Renjun-ssi ini aku jeno_

 _Apakah kau besok free?_

 _Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang_

 _sebagai cicilan balas budiku padamu._

 _Aku tidak menerima penolakkan ya..._

" _Oh_ dari pemuda itu rupanya..."

Jemari-jemari lentik milik Renjun menari di atas layar sentuh ponselnya. Wajahnya terlihat antusias mengetikkan beberapa kata.

 _Halo jeno-ssi_

 _Maksudmu hari ini kan? Hari ini aku free_

 _Aku tidak bisa berkata selain iya kan?_

✅ **SEND**

Tak begitu lama bunyi _ting_ menghampiri ponselnya. Tanda pesan masuk.

 _Iya hari ini._

 _Hhh, kau harus berkata iya_

 _Jam 12 di café xxx bagaimana?_

 _Oke Call!_  
 **SEND**

Pipi gembilnya mengembangkan senyum manis. Ia mengunci layar ponsel dan menyimpannya di nakas bersamaan dengan matanya yang melirik jam.

"APA!? JAM SETENGAH 9? AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Renjun melemparkan selimut yang menutupi seperempat badannya dan berlarian kecil memasuki kamar mandi.

Ada pertemuan penting di teater ballet sekitar jam 9. Meski Renjun tidak lagi aktif dalam pertunjukkan ballet tapi ia masih sering mengikuti pertemuan atau bahkan sekadar menonton penari-penari baru yang sedang di latih.

Yang tentunya malah menambah beban di hati ketika melihat kaki-kaki anak kecil itu melompat riang mengikuti arahan sang instruktur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai!"

" _Oh_ hai!"

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai." Ujar pemuda dengan jaket luar semi _jeans_ yang berwarna ungu di tambah _turtle_ _neck_ gading di dalamnya. Tangannya hampir tertutupi oleh kain lengan yang kepanjangan.

Jeno menarik kursi di hadapan pemuda itu. " _Ah~_ apa kau sudah memesan?"

Rambut berponinya ikut bergerak kala ia menggeleng. Jeno sedikit terperangah. Lagi-lagi ia menemukan hal yang menarik dari pemuda ini. "Kalau begitu kita memesan sekarang ya. Kau mau apa?"

"Apapun aku tidak masalah..."

"Baiklah Renjun- _ssi_."

Jeno memeriksa buku menu dan menatap Renjun yang mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh bangunan kafe. Dia terlihat sangat _soft_ dengan _outfit_ yang ia pakai hari ini. Jeno pikir makanan-makanan lembut dan manis cocok untuknya.

Pelayan _café_ mendatangi mereka tepat saat Jeno akan memanggilnya. Bibir tebal nan seksi milik Jeno terus mengucapkan nama-nama yang terdapat di menu sambil sesekali ia melirik Renjun yang terlihat kikuk mengenggam kedua tangannya sendiri.

Pemuda itu masih menelusuri pernak-pernik yang tertata rapi di setiap sudut _café_ sampai Jeno mengalihkan perhatiannya,

"Renjun- _ssi_?"

" _Ah ne_ Jeno- _ssi_?"

"Terima kasih," Jeno menjeda ucapannya. "Jika waktu itu tidak ada kau, mungkin luka yang aku dapatkan akan lebih parah." Mata Jeno menyipit, menunjukkan _eye smile_ yang selalu menjadi daya tarik pemuda ini.

"Sama-sama Jeno- _ssi_. Aku hanya melakukan kewajibanku menolong sesama..."

"Aku rasa traktir saja tidak cukup untuk membalasmu...,"

"Eh tidak usah repot-repot! Ini juga sudah cukup Jeno- _ssi_..."

Renjun sedikit sungkan, dirinya hanya menolong mengobati, memberi makan, serta tempat berteduh sementara tapi mengapa Jeno sebegitu inginnya berbalas budi.

"Aku serius. Kau menolong sebagian kecil nyawaku Renjun- _ssi_. Kalau kau memerlukan bantuanku, kau bisa memanggilku..."

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti saat pesanan mereka tiba. Renjun mengernyit heran dengan _dessert_ yang Jeno pesankan untuknya.

Menyadari raut kebingungan Renjun, Jeno terkekeh, "Aku pikir kau cocok dengan _biscuit_ yang manis dan lembut~"

Renjun mengangguk pelan atas penjelasan Jeno. Ia mulai menyantap hidangan yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak sekolah? Kurasa ini masih jam belajar...," ucap Jeno sebelum menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku ini sudah lulus tahu!" nadanya dibuat sedikit merajuk.

 _Eye smile_ Jeno muncul disaat dirinya tersenyum malu. " _Ah_ maaf kukira kau masih SMA" Jeno menunduk sekilas mengembalikan percaya dirinya. "Berarti kau sekarang kuliah... atau bekerja?"

Pemuda yang lebih kecil menyimpan alat makannya, "Aku juga sudah lulus kuliah," ia terkikik melihat ekspresi Jeno yang terkaget-kaget. "Aku sekarang bekerja di salah satu teater ballet."

"Penampilanmu benar-benar menipu." Jeno pura-pura mengalihkan mukanya tapi sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh lagi, "kau seorang penari?"

"Iya." Renjun mengangguk sambil menyuap sesendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Wah! Berarti kita sama. Aku juga penari..."

" _Jinjja_? Penari apa?"

Jeno menegakkan tubuhnya antusias. "Tadinya aku _street dancer_ tapi ini rahasia ya...," dia mencondongkan badannya begitu juga Renjun. "Aku diterima _street casting_ di agensi xxx jadi sekarang aku seorang _trainee_ ~"

Mata Renjun berbinar mendengar penuturan Jeno, "WAH KAU CALON ARTIS JENO- _SSI_!"

" _Pssttt_ ~"

" _Ah_ iya mian _hehe_..., beritahu aku kalau kau _debut_ ya! Nanti aku akan menontonmu!"

"Kau juga Renjun- _ssi_ , aku ingin lihat pertunjukkanmu..." Ujar Jeno disertai _eye smile_ nya.

Renjun tersenyum kecut. Wajahnya yang berbinar langsung menunjukkan raut muram. "Tidak akan bisa..."

" _Eh,_ kenapa?"

" _Emm_...,

Aku cedera cukup fatal, butuh waktu lama masa pemulihannya atau bahkan tidak pernah pulih."

Tatapan Jeno mengiba melihat Renjun menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau harus yakin kau bisa. Itu mimpimu bukan?"

"Cedera se-fatal apapun tak kan menghalangimu mengejar mimpimu..."

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jeno. pemuda itu memberikan _eye smile_ menawannya. Kata-kata itu menguggah pikiran kelam akan kekhawatirannya selama ini.

"Aku yakin kau bisa! Cobalah sedikit-sedikit. Aku akan membantumu jika kau butuh bantuan..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Renjunie? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Pasalnya semenjak pemuda manis itu datang ke studio, dia terus saja tersenyum. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

" _Aniya_ Jaemin..."

Jaemin mengangguk. Ia kembali memutar bangku menghadapi alat-alat bertempurnya. Studio ini merupakan tempatnya hidup dan alat-alat musik sebagai penunjang dalam menggarap lagu-lagu.

Pekerjaan Jaemin menuntutnya untuk terus berada di dalam studio berjam-jam. Memang melelahkan terus berdiam diri di tempat yang sama. Tapi jika ada bidadari manis yang selalu menemanimu, apakah kau akan merasa bosan?

Jawabanmu pasti sama dengan Jaemin.

Mengamati si manis yang sedang kebosanan menunggu Jaemin selesai dengan pekerjaannya saja sudah cukup menghilangkan penatnya.

Sudah menjadi hal rutin jika Renjun tidak ada kegiatan, ia akan menemani Jaemin di studionya.

Jaemin masih mengingat bagaimana lucunya saat pemuda manis itu menemaninya waktu lalu, Renjun berusaha menahan kantuk, bibirnya menguap kecil dan kepalanya hampir terkantuk-kantuk.

.

.

.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali Renjunie." Pernyataan itu Jaemin lontarkan setelah melirik Renjun yang masih tersenyum sendiri, "Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang senang pokoknya Jaemin..."

"Tidak ingin memberitahu?"

Renjun menggeleng lucu dengan menutup matanya.

"Baiklah baiklah..." Jaemin kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Ia mendapatkan ide setelah melihat mood Renjun yang kelihatan bahagia hari ini. Dia harap Renjun akan terus seperti ini. Kebahagiaan Renjun adalah prioritas utama Jaemin diatas semuanya.

.

.

Renjun sekarang menatap _barre_ -tiang penyangga di sisi ruangan untuk ballet− yang berada di depannya. Kaki-kakinya seperti bergerak sendiri mendekati tiang _horizontal_ itu.

Tangan halusnya menyentuh tiang besi dingin kemudian perlahan menyusuri panjang tiang tersebut. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Renjun mulai menjinjitkan kakinya mencoba melangkah berpegangan pada tiang sebelum dirinya membuat jari-jari kakinya sebagai tumpuan dan ...

" _AHH_!"

"RENJUN!"

 _Grep..._

Jaemin menghampiri Renjun secepat kilat memeluk pinggang rampingnya, menahan tubuh Renjun yang hampir menghantam kerasnya besi dari tiang _barre_.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Mata Jaemin berkilat. Posisi mereka bukan lagi yang bisa dikatakan dekat tetapi saling menempel. Jaemin memeluk Renjun posesif.

Renjun masih berada dalam keadaan terkejut. Badannya sedikit gemetar dengan mulut menganga ia mendongak menatap Jaemin.

"A-aku~" seluruh persendian Renjun mendadak lemas. Entah karena kenekatannya atau Jaemin yang membentaknya.

Jaemin melonggarkan pelukannya, membiarkan kaki Renjun menapak lantai dengan benar. "Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan!? Kau tahu sendiri cederamu itu fatal!"

"Kau membahayakan diri sendiri kau tahu!"

"Jaemin...," lirih Renjun.

"Jangan lakukan lagi!"

Rasanya Renjun ingin menutup kedua telinganya. Ia meringis menahan sakitnya juga menahan bentakan dari Jaemin. Matanya menatap tak percaya.

Jangan lakukan lagi katanya?

Entah Renjun memang salah mengartikan perkataan Jaemin atau pria itu yang salah mengucapkan kata-kata.

Dengan sedikit tertatih, Renjun mengambil ponselnya dan keluar dari studio Jaemin. Membanting pintu itu hingga menyadarkan pikiran Jaemin.

"Astaga! Apa yang kukatakan!?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

📌  
 _Trainee : Seorang peserta pelatihan yang mengambil bagian dalam program pelatihan di suatu perusahaan._

 _Street Casting : Perekrutan secara langsung yang terjadi di tempat umum._

 _Debut : Penampilan publik pertama dari seseorang atau sesuatu._

 _Barre : Tiang penyangga horizontal di sisi ruangan untuk ballet._

* * *

 **salma kartika :** hehe makasih udah mau mampir yaaa ^^

 **Bakpao sehun :** udah di lanjut ya, makasih udah mau baca :)

 **ParkYuu :** Uwaaaaa makasihh! sudah dilanjut ya say

 **shfly9 - kim :** hehe iya ini aku berusaha nyoba tema balet, semoga gak failed ya :'' makasih udah mau mampir :))

* * *

.

.

.

 _Nah chapter 2 otte hehe?_

 _Gimana udah kepikiran nih mau #TeamNoren atau #TeamJaemren?_

 _Ga pengen terlalu banyak author' notenya sih tapi ada yg mau aku jelasin_

 _Ini beneran Boy X Boy a.k.a YAOI yaa hehe_  
 _Semoga di bayangan kalian renjun munculnya ga pake rok tutu 😅 tapi lucu juga sih /tapi jangan deh_

 _Terus ini renjun kesannya barbie banget ga sih?_  
 _Bisi ada yg kurang suka sama beberapa chara di sini 🙍 bisa kasih tau aku_

 _Kalo kalian ngerasa ceritanya garing kasih tau juga ya 😁 biar bisa di revisi lebih baik gituuuh_  
 _Nanti juga sih beberapa chapter ke depan bakal ada penambahan cast 😄_

 _Nah kan banyak bgt cuap-cuapnya 😅_  
 _oh iya aku publish ff ini di Wattpad juga ya,_

 _Udh ah kebanyakan.._

 _Jangan lupa tinggalkan juseyooo_  
 _Kritik dan saran juga!_

 _Sekian dan Terima Kasih_


	4. Chapter 3

_à propos de la ballerine, danseur de rue et compositeurs_

Jeno X Renjun X Jaemin

NOREN - JAEMREN

NORENMIN

* * *

"Kumatikan teleponnya!"

Helaan napas panjang mengawali pembicaraan mendadak yang diminta oleh pria bermarga Lee ini. Semilir angin mengitari dua insan yang tengah menikmati hembusan udara ringan di atas gedung hampir setinggi tiga meter dengan beralaskan dua kursi kayu coklat dan sebuah payung lebar yang melindungi mereka dari terik matahari sore.

"Ini masalah _sched_ −"

 _Tringggggg_

"Astaga! Apalagi ini!?" diangkatnya kasar benda canggih keluaran model terbaru tanpa mengecek apa yang tertera pada layarnya yang tiba-tiba menampilkan satu nama. Ia lantas menggeser layar tersebut.

"APA!?"

"Dasar anak durhaka! Berani sekali nada suaramu begitu terhadap eommamu ini _hah_!?"

Pria Lee ini menciut tatkala serentetan kalimat dari tutur kata khas milik sang ibu terdengar, " _A-Ahh_ eomma? Maaf aku kira klien tadi eomma~"

Dengusan pendek sebagai jawaban pertama dari kilahan anaknya membuat Lee terkekeh kecil.

"Sudah lupakan! Langsung saja, pulang ini eomma ingin kau membawa gadis atau pria cantik sebagai kekasih! Atau pertunanganmu benar-benar akan terjadi!"

"Astaga eomma masih membahas ini! Aku tidak bisa eomma...," rengekan pria ini membuat pemuda di hadapannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat dari kelakuan di luar wibawa yang biasa ditunjukkan. "Aku masih muda eomma!"

"Muda? Kau sudah 29 tahun astaga Mark Lee! Tak bisakah kau membawa artis asuhanmu yang cantik itu ke hadapan eomma?" Omelan panjang terdengar begitu jelas singgah di pendengaran pemuda cantik di hadapan Mark Lee. Sampai-sampai keduanya mengerut malu.

 _'Uggh maaf Renjun-ah~_ ' bisiknya sambil menjauhkan ponsel itu dari mulutnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, sedikit menganga melihat perangai wibawa _manager_ yang langsung hilang jika sedang bersama eommanya.

"Eomma heran... kau ini bekerja di tempat banyak manusia-manusia menawan tapi kau tidak dapat menggaet satu pun dari mereka!?"

"Eomma~~!"

"Pokoknya dalam seminggu ini kau harus membawa calon menantu untuk eomma titik!"

Bersamaan dengan suara tegas yang memerintah, panggilan itu dimatikan. Mark Lee menggaruk telinganya –malu.

"Maaf atas yang kau dengar Renjun- _ah_ _hehe_..." Mark berdeham mengembalikan _mode_ wibawanya yang tergerus suara eommanya tadi. "Jangan diperdulikan..."

"Tidak apa Mark _hyung,_ aku baru melihatmu yang seperti itu~" ia cekikikan manis memandang _manager_ nya yang masih malu. "Jadi ada apa _hyung_?"

" _Nah_ jadi begini, aku ingin mengatur ulang jadwalmu _check up_ dan kunjungan ke teater..." Mark menilik perubahan raut ekspresi artis kebanggaannya, senyumnya sedikit pudar. Diskusi tentang teater adalah hal yang cukup _sensitive_ bagi Renjun mengingat 2 bulan yang lalu konser tunggalnya dibatalkan sepihak karena cederanya.

"Lalu _hyung_?"

Lihat! Dia masih mengusahakan terlihat baik-baik saja membahas perihal ini.

"Jadwal _check up_ kemungkinan menjadi di pagi hari dan jadwal untuk ke teater diperbanyak karena kau dibutuhkan untuk menjadi pembimbing para ballerin yang akan mengisi pagelaran tahunan."

"Kau sudah diberitahukan soal menjadi pembimbing bukan?"

Renjun kembali mengangguk. Sebenarnya bagi pemuda itu, menjadi pembimbing di saat cedera adalah hal berat. Tidak− ia tidak disuruh mengajari gerakan tetapi hanya sebatas mengamati dan memberi masukan namun hal tersebut tentu membuatnya gatal ingin ikut terjun mempraktekkan apa yang ia bimbing.

"Hanya itu saja tapi jadwal ini mulai berubah besok lusa Renjun..." Pria bermarga Lee ini melihat lagi ke arah _tab_ -nya memperhatikan setiap tanggalan yang berisi jadwal Renjun.

" _Eungg~_ terima kasih Mark _hyung_ ~" Renjun sedikit mencondongkan badannya pada sang _manager_ , matanya ia alihkan pada kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam, "kau pasti kesulitan mengatur jadwalku yang bahkan tidak _perform_ ini..."

Tangan Mark terulur mengusap helaian rambut halus milik Renjun. "Tidak apa Renjun- _ah_ ~ ini memang tugasku sebagai _manager_ mu..."

Mark juga merupakan salah satu penikmat seni. Tapi orang tuanya tidak begitu mengizinkan dirinya menjadi pelaku seni layaknya Renjun. Jadi ia pikir menjadi tim sukses dibalik para pelaku seni mungkin lebih baik. Berbekal kenalan jauh yang mempertemukannya dengan Jaemin; saat itu Jaemin sedang mencarikan seseorang yang tepat menjadi _manager_ bagi Renjun. Ia berhasil melakukan kontrak sebagai _manager_ Renjun hingga saat ini. Mark bersyukur artis yang dia pegang bukan artis yang kebanyakan maunya, malah Renjun nampak seperti adik manis bagi Mark.

Ya meski pada persetujuan kontrak, Jaemin mewanti-wanti keras dirinya untuk tidak menyukai lelaki mungil yang menjadi dambaan penonton di teater.

Bicara soal Jaemin, pria itu juga memintanya lebih mengawasi penggemar-penggemar Renjun. Menyuruhnya menolak beberapa hadiah yang diberikan pada Renjun.

 _'Hei kenapa tidak Jaemin saja yang menjadi manager Renjun?'_

Kalau dia punya waktu dan berkemampuan _me-manageri_ Renjun –bukannya menjadikan _uhuk_ kekasih− mungkin ia sudah menjadi _manager_ nya dari dulu. Kira-kira begitulah yang Jaemin ungkapkan ketika ia mengisi kontrak _manager_ Renjun.  
.

.

.  
Mark melihat rambut karamel menyembul dari balik pintu dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dan Renjun.

 _'Panjang umur...'_

"Renjunie~" napasnya tersengal-sengal, ia berpangku pada kedua lututnya, "maafkan~ aku..."

Renjun bergeming. Lelaki mungil itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha membuat Jaemin tidak dapat melihat raut wajahnya.

Melihat reaksi semacam itu malah membuat Jaemin berlutut meraih tangan Renjun, menggenggamnya erat. "Aku mohon lihat aku dan maafkan perkataanku tadi~"

Di lain sisi Mark melihat pemandangan dua orang yang lebih muda darinya seperti sedang dalam sesi bertengkar. Haruskah Mark membantu mereka?

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Mark mengernyit heran.

" _Oh_ mark _hyung~_ " lelaki dengan rambut karamel ini berdiri, "Aku− aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas ucapanku yg tidak mengenakan tadi..."

"Tadi aku memarahinya yang hampir terjatuh karena berlatih balet sampai aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu..."

"JAEMIN!"

Si mungil baru membalikkan badannya setelah ujaran Jaemin pada Mark.

"APA!? Kau berlatih balet Renjun- _ah_?" mata Mark menyalang. Hal itu membuat Renjun menciut dan mengangguk pelan atas jawabannya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang! Dokter juga sudah mewantimu, tulangmu itu butuh posisi normalnya sampai beberapa bulan ke depan" ia mendesah berat, artisnya cukup nakal juga. "Jangan sampai kau membuat cederamu itu bertambah parah Renjun- _ah_!"

"Ta-tapi Mark _hyung_...?" cicitnya.

"Renjun, jangan keras kepala! Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri..." Mark melirik Jaemin yang dalam diam menatap Renjun. "Jaem, perhatikan terus Renjunmu!"

"Tentu saja!"

Renjun yang semula menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa ciut akan peringatan Mark kini mengangkat kepalanya menatap sebal dua pria di depannya.

Dengan langkah yang masih agak tertatih, ia pergi meninggalkan lagi Jaemin dan Mark.

Dapat Jaemin dengar di balik bantingan pintu teriakan Renjun yang mengatakan bahwa Renjun membencinya.

"Apa aku salah lagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Renjun tanpa ballet adalah Renjun yang berkelana tanpa raga.

Ungkapan itu benar adanya disematkan untuk Renjun. Tanpa aktivitas seharian penuh yang membuat dirinya selalu berada di teater atau pun sanggar, membuatnya hilir-mudik berkeliaran tak jelas. Pekerjaannya menjadi tidak sesibuk biasanya kala musibah itu datang.

Meski studio Jaemin selalu menjadi tempat terakhirnya untuk singgah namun kaki-kakinya impulsif meninggalkan tempatnya biasa membunuh sepi.

Katakan saja diri Renjun terlalu mudah tersugesti kata-kata sehingga ia memasukkan begitu saja setiap perkataan yang di terimanya dalam satu arti. Tidak memikirkan lebih jauh makna sebenarnya yang Jaemin utarakan adalah untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

Maka dari itu otaknya spontan memerintah menjauh dari semua tentang Jaemin. Renjun tidak kekanakan, hanya saja bisakah orang-orang mengerti isi hati kecilnya?

Kakinya masih setia menuntun raga yang berjalan tanpa tujuan hingga bahunya berbenturan keras dengan pejalan kaki lainnya.

Ia mengaduh, " _Akkkhhh_ ~"

"Lihatlah ke depan jika sedang berjalan, nona!"

 _'Huh? Nona?'_ panggilan yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya belum lagi ditambah ucapan yang harusnya ditujukan pada pemuda yang nampak terburu-buru itu.

Belum sempat dirinya protes, pemuda itu melenggang pergi dengan cepat, meninggalkan Renjun dengan balasan kata yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Ia hanya dapat melemparkan sumpah serapahnya tanpa ada yang mendengar.

.

.

.

"Renjun?"

" _AH YAK!_ "

Lengkingan suara Renjun membuat beberapa orang di sekitar memusatkan perhatian padanya. Renjun terkaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, jika di saat kau sedang sibuk menyumpah serapahi tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan menarik bahumu dan memanggil namamu.

Untung saja Renjun tidak bergerak reflek melakukan aksi bela diri yang pernah diajarkan Jaemin jika bertemu penjahat.

" _Uh_ jangan teriak Renjun- _ssi..._ "

Renjun melirik kiri-kanannya, orang-orang sudah kembali kepada aktivitasnya dan melepaskan perhatian darinya. Ia bernapas lega. "Maaf, kau mengagetkanku _sih~_ " tawanya hambar berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

" _Ah_ maaf aku tidak bermaksud... _emm_ ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku? _Oh_ hanya sedang berjalan-jalan, Jeno- _ssi_ "

Jeno mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Sendirian?"

"Iya, kau tidak lihat aku dengan siapapun di sini kan?"

 _Eye-smile_ Jeno kembali terpatri di wajah rupawannya yang penuh peluh. Ia terkekeh tidak begitu kencang karena sosok di depannya mampu menghilangkan rasa penat serta kesal ketika dirinya berlatih tadi. Sikap Renjun di luar dugaannya sama sekali, di pertemuan mereka yang ketiga dia tetap begitu jujur dengan setiap nada ucapannya yang kelewat semangat –kecuali yang satu waktu itu− membuat Jeno ikut merasa batinnya terisi semangat kembali.

"Mau berjalan-jalan bersama? Kebetulan latihanku sudah selesai"

"Tawaran yang menarik. Berjalan-jalan dengan calon artis sebelum terkenal..."

Keduanya terkekeh bersama tak menghiraukan posisi mereka yang sebenarnya menghalangi orang lalu-lalang dengan latar lembayung sore menghiasi indahnya tawa ringan dari dua orang yang sama-sama sedang melepas kesal.

Jeno mengakhiri terlebih dahulu tawanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik pada bangunan di sampingnya lalu kembali menatap rupa manis berseri-seri, "Tapi aku harus mengambil barang-barangku di dalam, kau− mau menunggu atau ikut ke dalam?"

Sudah dibilang bukan Renjun berjalan hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki membawanya. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di depan gedung kebesaran tempat Jeno berlatih keras setiap harinya.

Renjun menatap lekat gedung itu, rasa penasarannya muncul akan isi gedung yang hanya bisa dimasuki orang-orang tertentu saja. Seperti apa di dalam sana? Apa seperti teater dan sanggarnya?

"Aku ikut!"

.

.

.

Kaca besar memenuhi dinding di setiap sisi ruangan begitu juga speaker yang disimpan apik di setiap sudut atas. Penampakkan yang sama dengan tempatnya biasa berlatih di sanggar hanya saja tiang _barre_ tidak tersedia mengelilingi ruangan ini.

Tapi Renjun begitu terpana, matanya berselancar bebas mengamati ruang latihan Jeno. pandangan matanya bertubrukkan dengan bayangannya sendiri, ia mengusap halus bayangannya yang terpantul, merasakan kaca dingin menembus kulit arinya. Perasaan ini kembali lagi, menyeruak, mendobrak keras pintu hatinya. Kenangannya berproyeksi di air mata yang menumpuk pada pelupuk matanya, refleksi diri sedang bergerak anggun kesana-kemari memperlihatkan putaran yang selalu ia banggakan. Satu titik air matanya meluncur, Renjun rindu balet.

"Ayo, aku sudah selesai!"

Renjun buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang turun, ia menghadap Jeno dengan senyum. "Jeno- _ssi_...,"

"Panggil saja Jeno"

"Iya Jeno, bisakah kita di sini saja?"

Jeno sedari tadi menatap lekat pemuda yang lebih kecil menunggu apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Jeno sedikit mengerjap, berusaha menyadarkan diri bahwa tatapannya yang terlalu intens bisa saja menakuti pemuda manis di hadapannya sekaligus mengingatkannya tentang isi kontrak yang mengacu pada larangan memiliki kekasih.

"Tidak jadi jalan-jalannya?"

Gelengan kecil Renjun tetap membuat surai halusnya berterbangan. Jeno harus meneguhkan hatinya jika kegiatan kecil yang dilakukan Renjun bisa menarik sedikit demi sedikit perasaannya untuk berkembang.

"Aku ingin melihatmu menari, bolehkah?"

"Tentu."

Jeno melepas ranselnya dan menghampiri _audio_ di sudut ruangan, ia mencari kabel _inject_ untuk menyambungkan ponselnya dengan _speaker_ sampai terdengar nada-nada dengan beat cepat mengalun keras di _speaker_.

Tatapan Renjun tak pernah lepas dari mulai Jeno memutar lagu hingga meliuk-liuk tajam di tengah, benar-benar memperlihatkan gerakan tegas yang sangat kontras dengan gerak penuh kelembutan dari balet.

Renjun mengerti mengapa menjadi bagian dari _boyband_ itu sulit, melihat jeno sebegini hebatnya pasti dibutuhkan latihan rutin serta latihan-latihan pendukung lainnya seperti latihan fisik demi menguatkan setiap _locking_ pada gerakannya.

Ia teringat seseorang juga yang dulu di tempat yang sama dengan Jeno tapi entah kenapa seseorang itu berhenti tak meneruskan hal ini.

Renjun banyak berpikir hanya dengan melihat Jeno menghentakkan tangan dan kakinya selaras _beat_ lagu. Membuat ia tidak menyadari tangan Jeno tengah terulur di hadapannya, seakan mengajaknya turun untuk menemaninya menari.

"Ti−tidak Jeno, tidak mungkin kakiku−"

Jeno bersikukuh. Menarik pelan Renjun hingga berdiri berhadapan dengannya, "Ini hanya pendinginan, tidak akan apa-apa..."

Renjun tentunya mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan pendinginan, meski gerakan sederhana yang selalu dilakukan di akhir hanya sekadar merilekskan seluruh anggota tubuh namun tetap saja ia khwatir.

Seperti waktu itu, Jeno meyakinkannya lagi. Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu menuntunnya seperti dalam dansa di _ballroom_ megah. Alunan lagu berganti tepat seperti apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Sela-sela jari mereka saling mengisi; bertautan dengan lengan kanan Jeno yang begitu pas menempati pinggang ramping Renjun membawa tubuh mereka ke dalam jarak yang amat dekat. Bersamaan dengan kedua mata mereka yang seolah menghipnotis satu sama lain, tatapan lekat yang Renjun rasakan mampu menggetarkan sesuatu, menjalar naik hingga ke kedua pipinya memerah.

" _Akkhhh~_ "

Jeno menangkap tubuh yang hampir limbung, mendekapnya lebih erat. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia memeriksa seluruh tubuh dalam dekapannya lalu kembali pada dua bola mata bening yang terpatri padanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Raut khawatir tercetak jelas, tercurah dari netra tajam yang meneduh menatapnya. Renjun tidak ingin menampik bahwa ia kehilangan keseimbangan hanya karena tatapan pemuda ini. Namun tak mungkin dirinya jujur mengungkap hal seperti itu.

Mereka sama-sama terpaku dalam dekapan erat, membiarkan lagu mengganti alunannya, melewatkan setiap bunyi detak jarum jam dengan gemuruh kecil yang mengetuk hati keduanya bersamaan.

Menghiraukan pandangan tajam yang tertuju pada keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahap lagi menuju terselesaikannya pekerjaan Na Jaemin.

Bertemu dengan produser yang telah membeli olahannya selama berjam-jam di studio pengap dengan harapan imbalan berkali-kali lipat untuk membayar hasil jerih payahnya.

Tahap terakhir yang mengharuskan ia keluar dari studio dan memasuki bangunan megah yang memuakkan bagi Jaemin.

Meskipun dirinya menjadi sangat terbiasa keluar-masuk tempat yang bernama agensi tetap saja ada yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak menyukai tempat ini. Belum lagi pendengarannya menangkap suara yang ia sangat kenali, membuatnya tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri letak suara tersebut.

Tapi yang ia dapatkan bisa diartikan lewat ekspresinya saat ini.

Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena kepalannya, Jaemin menggeram rendah. Pemandangan di dalam ruangan yang pintunya terbuka, membiarkan Jaemin menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri.

Sosok yang ia kira telah pulang kini ada di dalam.

Dalam dekapan orang lain.

Dengan pandangan memuja satu sama lain. Bahkan di mata Renjun, tatapan seperti itu tak pernah Jaemin dapatkan.

" _Akkhhh~_ "

Tubuh Renjun limbung lagi membuat Jaemin ingin melangkah masuk tapi detik selanjutnya lebih menyakitkan mata.

Dekapan lebih erat.

Dekapan yang mampu menahan pergerakannya, degub jantungnya seakan berhenti kemudian di remas begitu kuat hanya dengan melihat Renjun terselamatkan dalam dekapan orang lain.

Mata Jaemin memanas. Tak mungkin ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya di sisi Renjun.

"Tuan Na Jaemin?"

"E−Eh iya?" Jaemin hampir kedapatan membuka lebih lebar pintu yang sedari tadi ia intai sampai pria berusia sekitar 40-an menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah ditunggu produser Choi di ruangannya."

Jaemin mengangguk dalam diam membiarkan pria itu memandu jalan. Ia kembali melirik isi ruangan itu dengan tangan terkepal. Renjun harus memberikan penjelasan padanya nanti.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mendengar _demo version_ nya, sangat tepat untuk grup baru yang akan ku debutkan nanti."

Amplop coklat tebal tersodor di hadapannya dengan perlahan mengalihkan fokus seluruh orang pada kemungkinan isi dari amplop yang begitu menggiurkan.

"Sisanya tentu akan ku transfer ke rekeningmu, senang berbisnis denganmu Na Jaemin." Pria yang terlihat lebih tua lagi dari pria sebelumnya belum lagi penampilan tambun sangat mengesankan keangkuhan jika ditilik dari caranya berbicara. Jaemin hanya mampu mengangguki setiap kata yang terucap dari pria tambun itu sampai jabatan tangan mengakhiri semuanya.

Jaemin mundur dengan hormat, membawa upah hasil jerih payahnya. Tangan satunya sudah siap mendarat di kenop pintu sampai suara pria tambun itu mencegahnya.

"Sejujurnya kau cocok berada dalam grup _boyband_... ya jika kau berminat aku akan sangat dengan mudah memasukkanmu."

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Halooooo ada yang gak nungguin ini gak? Wkwk_

 _Lol..._

 _Sekian dan Terima kasih_


	5. Chapter 4

_à propos de la ballerine, danseur de rue et compositeurs_

Jeno X Renjun X Jaemin

NOREN - JAEMREN

NORENMIN

* * *

.

.

.

" _Menurutmu aku harus melakukan gerakan itu_?"

" _Iya! Triple pirouette dengan pendaratan pointe akan menjadi klimaks yang luar biasa dalam konsermu nanti!_ "

" _Aku baru mengetahui inovasi gerakan itu... kau yakin?_ "

" _Sangat! Audiens akan semakin bertepuk keras untukmu Renjun! Kau akan akan bersinar di panggung dengan gerakan itu!_ "

" _Baiklah, akan ku coba. Apa benar-benar belum ada yang bisa melakukannya_?"

" _Sejauh_ _ini hanya kau, Renjun... pebalet mumpuni yang mungkin bisa_ "

Mumpuni?

Tidak. Latihan keras setiap waktu sedari Renjun kecil yang menempatkan ia pada posisi dimana semua orang mengatakannya mampu dan profesional. Sudah banyak jenis gerakan balet yang Renjun pelajari dan ia berhasil menguasainya, namun gerakan itu...

Renjun tidak pernah tahu, sama sekali tidak terbesit dipikirannya. Hal baru yang membuatnya terus menerus mencoba dan berlatih sepanjang sisa waktunya menuju konser.

Biasanya Renjun akan menguasai suatu gerakan dengan cepat, berbekal pengalamannya dari kecil tapi kali ini rasa frustasi menderanya 2 bulan sebelum konser. Dimana tinggal gerakan tersebut yang belum sempurna sampai-sampai Renjun mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya demi gerakan itu dan berakhir dengan cedera.

Tidak ada yang bisa Renjun perbuat selain meratapi pembatalan konser perdananya. Konser hanya untuk dirinya yang menjadi bintang utama, yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu sedari dulu. Kini harus dibatalkan dan diganti dengan pertunjukkan lainnya.

Konser pengganti yang akan diisi oleh rekan-rekannya disanggar.

Renjun bersandar pada sofa dan memejamkan mata. Ia berulang kali menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kata konser pengganti bagai racun yang melemahkannya sedikit demi sedikit tiap kali tanggal berlangsungnya konser semakin dekat, perasaannya tidak kuat untuk mendengar bahkan menonton konser pengganti itu.

 _Ding dong..._

Bunyi bel mengusiknya yang tengah merenung. Dengan gerutuan kecil Renjun membuka pintu apartemen tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu pada interkom. Raut wajahnya masih memasang tampang malas dan kian bertambah malas menatap cengiran lebar yang menunggunya di balik pintu.

"Pergi!"

Renjun hampir menutup pintunya sebelum sebuah kaki menahan.

"Re—Renjun! Tunggu sebentar, maafkan aku ya... aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi..."

"Janji?"

"Aku janji!"

Renjun sedikit menimang kembali ucapan pria di hadapannya. Bisa saja bukan janjinya hanya berakhir di ujung lidah dan berubah kembali saat fajar baru menjemput. _Ah_ tapi Renjun yakin, pria yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil tidak akan seperti itu.

Tangan Renjun bersedekap, ia mengeluarkan sedikit dehaman mengiyakan perkataan sebelumnya. Pintu apartemen Renjun pun terbuka lebar membiarkan tamunya masuk menjelajah bebas area yang sering dia kunjungi. Tamunya langsung mengambil tempat di sofa Renjun merenung tadi sedangkan Renjun sendiri sudah duduk manis di sebelahnya.

Renjun mengubah arah duduknya menghadap sang tamu, "Lagipula aku tidak bisa marah terlalu lama padamu, Jaem"

"Aku juga tidak ingin kau marah-marah nanti cepat tua _loh_ ,"

" _Ihh_ Jaemin!"

Tangan kecil Renjun reflek memukul Jaemin, membuat pemuda bersurai karamel sedikit mengaduh akan pukulan yang lumayan keras dari Renjun. Tapi Jaemin membiarkan Renjun melakukannya, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bersenda gurau. Sejak Renjun cedera, dia lebih sering merenung dan kehilangan senyuman manisnya.

"Ampun Renjunie... _hehehe_ ampun!" Jaemin menyilangkan kedua tangannya menghalangi pukulan Renjun yang mengarah padanya.

"Tidak! Kau harus rasakan pembalasanku ini! _hyaaa~_ "

Renjun mengubah pukulannya menjadi gelitikan di perut dan pinggang Jaemin, membuat empunya tertawa menangis menerima serangan lelaki mungil yang semakin mendesaknya. Tubuh jaemin semakin terdorong hingga terbaring membuat Renjun ikut terjatuh juga di atasnya.

Renjun masih menertawainya berbeda dengan Jaemin yang diam-diam menahan debaran jantung yang berpacu cepat, takut pemuda di atasnya merasakan seberapa cepat debaran itu.

Menikmati raut bahagia Renjun yang tertawa lepas dari dekat merupakan sebuah anugerah. Wajah Renjun berkali-kali lipat terlihat lebih indah dan hanya Jaemin yang dapat melihatnya.

Senyum serta tawa yang begitu lepas, suara tawa Renjun bagaikan petikan harpa membuainya dalam kedamaian batin dengan matanya yang melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. Jangan lupakan _point_ paling penting bagaimana Renjun terlihat indah yaitu posisinya yang dekat dan di atas Jaemin, dalam diam pemuda dengan surai karamel ini melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Renjun dan kembali tertawa bersama.

"Renjunie...?"

Renjun masih menyisakan kekehannya kecil, " _hhh_... iya Jaemin?"

Pemuda di atasnya tampak tidak terganggu dengan posisi mereka namun Jaemin tidak ingin kehilangan kendali dan membuat Renjun kembali marah padanya. Ia membenarkan posisi mereka seperti semula; saling duduk berhadapan tapi tetap dengan tangan Jaemin merangkul manis pinggang Renjun.

"Kemarin, setelah kau pergi dari studio, kau kemana?" suara lembut Jaemin disambut senyum manis Renjun, pemuda bermarga Na ini mengucap syukur hubungan mereka telah membaik. "Aku mencarimu ke sini, tapi kau tidak ada..."

" _Ah_ aku... menemui temanku..."

"Teman? Dimana?"

" _Emm~_ iya, aku menemuinya di tempatnya bekerja, ada apa?" mata Renjun bergulir ke kiri dan kanan, nada suaranya terdengar tidak begitu yakin.

"Aku hanya khawatir, tapi jika kau bersama temanmu aku turut lega..."

 _'Aku harap dia benar hanya temanmu Renjunie'_

Jaemin tidak ingin mengacaukan hubungan mereka yang baru saja membaik. Biar waktu yang membantu Renjun menceritakan siapa 'teman'nya itu pada Jaemin. Karena baginya, siapapun yang berada di lingkup pertemanan Renjun maka Jaemin juga mengetahuinya.

Ingat mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil.

"Aku ingin mengunjunginya..."

" _Eh_ apa jaemin?" Renjun menjadi tidak fokus kala Jaemin menanyakan perihal 'teman'. Tentunya Jaemin tidak ingin menaruh rasa curiga tapi akhir-akhir ini sikap Renjun jadi berbeda dari biasanya.

Jaemin menghela napas, "Aku ingin pergi ke makam, kau mau ikut?"

" _Oh_... aku harus ke sanggar Jaem, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu..."

Sekali lagi Jemin tidak ingin berprasangka lain tapi gelagat dan wajah Renjun menunjukkan sebaliknya. Kegelisahan di mata Renjun serta rematan tangannya sendiri sudah menunjukkannya. Membuat kemungkinan yang ia lihat kemarin berpotensi besar menjadi alasan Renjun berbohong.

Ya Jaemin tahu pemuda mungil di hadapannya berbohong. Mudah saja, ia sudah terlalu mengenal Renjun dan jangan katakan Jaemin posesif; ia juga memiliki salinan jadwal Renjun yang selalu Mark kirimkan padanya.

 _'Renjunie~ mengapa?'_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Darimana kau menemukan tempat ini?"

Sejauh mata memandang tempat ini tidak berbeda dengan ruang latihan biasa yang di penuhi kaca dan _speaker_ di setiap sudutnya. Yang membedakan hanyalah ruang ini tidak terlalu besar juga _AC_ yang menyala tidak mampu menyejukan ke seluruh ruangan.

"Maaf ya tempatnya tidak sebagus di agensi," Jeno menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian tersenyum kecil, "ini milik temanku, aku selalu ke sini jika diusir karena terlalu lama menggunakan ruangan di agensi..."

"Tidak apa, lagipula kita hanya berdua... tidak perlu tempat bagus atau besar,"

"Benar! Yang penting ada kaca dan _speaker_ kan?"

Renjun mengangguk semangat. Setelah kemarin mereka pulang dengan perasaan canggung, malamnya Renjun mengirim pesan meminta bertemu Jeno kembali. Ia membutuhkan bantuan Jeno mengumpulkan segenap percaya dirinya untuk berlatih kembali.

Jeno memang bukan ahli dalam balet tapi pria itu akan membantunya memulai lagi dari awal; mengajarinya gerakan-gerakan dasar sebagai latihan kecil untuk tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku karena sudah terlalu lama tidak berlatih.

"Sebelumnya ada gerakan khusus yang benar-benar membuatmu cedera?"

Renjun menatap Jeno cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tertunduk, "Ada, itu...," arah matanya memandangi kakinya yang masih dalam balutan sepatu kets membuat Jeno ikut memperhatikannya juga, " _Pointé_ , kau tahu kaki yang berjinjit seperti in—"

"Tidak perlu dipraktekkan," Telapak tangan Jeno menahan bahu Renjun, membuat pemuda mungil itu tidak jadi berjinjit.

Badan Jeno tiba-tiba merunduk –lebih tepatnya berjongkok di hadapan Renjun, melonggarkan ikatan tali sepatu Renjun dan melepas sepatunya.

"Lebih baik kita menghindari gerakan itu... dan tidak perlu menggunakan alas kaki ya, jadi aku dapat melihat jika kakimu kenapa-napa..." wajah Jeno mendongak dengan senyum, menunggu tanggapan Renjun atas tindakannya yang tiba-tiba namun ia hanya terdiam melihat Jeno yang kemudian mengalihkan fokus melepas lagi sepatu sebelahnya.

Padahal perlakuan Jeno sepertinya biasa saja, pria itu juga nampaknya biasa tapi detak jantung Renjun menjadi tidak beraturan.

Ia terkejut, perkataan serta perlakuan Jeno terlalu lembut untuk diterima akal sehatnya. Renjun tidak ingin terbang ke awan terlalu cepat tapi hatinya bahkan sudah melambung tinggi sejak kemarin, meninggalkan raganya yang terpaku akan sikap perhatian Jeno.

" _Jja!_ Ayo kita mulai!"

Senyuman itu lagi.

 _Eye-smile_ milik Jeno yang selalu menenangkan hatinya, memberi ruang lebih luas pada hati menghadirkan perasaan lega. Sudut bibir Renjun tertarik tersenyum simpul, Jeno benar-benar menghilangkan rasa khawatir dalam dirinya.

"Ayo!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungguh hal yang tidak di duga-duga malah terus berputar di pikirannya.

 _'Benarkah?'_

Dalam satu kali lihat pikirannya sudah bercabang membentuk pola alasan baru yang sangat jauh dari masalah yang sedang dihadapi. Monitor di hadapannya menunjukkan interaksi dua orang yang salah satunya ia kenali, belum lagi interaksi itu terdengar janggal.

Sesederhana atau se-sugestif itukah hingga membuat kata-kata yang terlontar dapat dipercayai dalam satu anggukan.

Maniknya mengamati keseluruhan isi ruangan. Ia baru mendatangi ruangan seperti ini ketika teleponnya berdering meminta untuk datang ke tempat yang dipenuhi monitor kecil menampilkan berbagai ruang serta interaksi yang terekam di dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahukannya padaku?!"

"Ma—maaf tuan, kami juga baru menemukan CD ini di sudut laci ketika sedang dibersihkan..." Dia menarik napasnya dalam, sedikit segan menatap pria barusan, "sepertinya ada yang sengaja mengambil sebagian cuplikan yang terekam dan menyimpannya... di sudut laci"

Mark menghela napas panjang, "Aku ingin kalian lebih memperhatikan lagi setiap cctv di ruang Renjun berada! Beritahu aku secepatnya jika sesuatu terjadi!"

"Siap tuan!"

 _Brakk_...

Pintu ruang kendali cctv terbuka lebar dengan kasar menampilkan pemuda yang terengah-engah menghampiri Mark. Pemuda itu tampak gelisah dengan raut tidak percaya.

"Apa maksud _hyung_ di telepon? Ada yang mencelakai Renjun?"

"Kau harus melihat ini dulu Jaemin, baru kau akan mengerti" Mark memperlihatkan sebuah monitor dimana terputar rekaman Renjun sedang berbicara dengan orang lain.

" _Menurutmu aku harus melakukan gerakan itu_?"

" _Iya! Triple pirouette dengan pendaratan pointé akan menjadi klimaks yang luar biasa dalam konsermu nanti_!"

" _Aku baru mengetahui inovasi gerakan itu... kau yakin_?"

" _Sangat! Audiens akan semakin bertepuk keras untukmu Renjun! Kau akan akan bersinar di panggung dengan gerakan itu_!"

" _Baiklah, akan ku coba. Apa benar-benar belum ada yang bisa melakukannya_?"

" _Sejauh ini hanya kau, Renjun... pebalet mumpuni yang mungkin bisa_ "

 _"Tapi..."_

 _"Coba saja! Kau harus melakukannya!"_

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya setelah melihat cuplikan itu lalu bersitatap pada Mark seolah menagih penjelasan.

"Kau tahu kan Renjun itu mudah termakan kata orang," Jaemin mengangguk, Renjun sangat mudah mempercayai orang bahkan terhadap orang asing yang baru ia lihat.

"Orang itu datang pada Renjun dan menghasutnya melakukan gerakan yang tidak mungkin,"

Gerakan yang sangat janggal, bagaimana caranya setelah melompat tinggi dan berputar lalu mendarat dengan kaki berjinjit? Bukankah sangat beresiko untuk menimbulkan cedera? Apalagi jika dilakukan berulang-ulang.

Tangan Mark meraih beberapa CD yang berserakan di dekat monitor dan memperlihatkannya tepat di muka Jaemin. "Kau lihat ini... ini semua berisi rekaman orang asing yang terus-menerus menemui Renjun dan menyuruhnya melakukan gerakan itu!"

Terdapat sekitar delapan CD yang berisi rekaman setiap satu hari. Itu menunjukkan intensitas seberapa sering orang asing mengunjungi ruang latihan Renjun dan dengan bebasnya menghasut pemuda mungil yang sangat amat polos.

"Jadi maksud _hyung_ , cedera Renjun itu sudah direncanakan?"

Mark berdeham, pria yang lebih muda darinya sedikit membelalak dengan rahangnya yang tiba-tiba mengeras. Antara percaya dan tidak, hal seperti cedera bisa dibuat-buat agar benar terjadi.

"Ta—tapi bagaimana?! Tidak semua orang bisa memasuki sanggar kan?"

"Aku meneliti tanggalnya," Mark dan Jamin kembali memperhatikan monitor, di sudut layar terpampang tanggal serta jam rekaman tersebut berlangsung. "Tanggal itu, selama seminggu merupakan masa pendaftaran ballerin baru,"

"Tentu banyak orang yang datang ke sanggar pada waktu itu dan karena banyaknya orang membuat siapa saja bisa masuk dengan mudahnya tanpa _staff_ lain sadari."

" _Ck_!" jaemin berdecak, ia sungguh tidak menyangka seseorang bisa berbuat sebegitu mulusnya tanpa ada yang mencurigai.

Mark dan Jaemin sama-sama tahu posisi Renjun sebagai seorang pebalet sudah tidak diragukan lagi hingga mungkin banyak yang ingin menjatuhkannya. Entah dengan cara apa saja seperti membuat sebuah pernyataan palsu yang membuat buruk nama Renjun atau melibatkan Renjun dalam skandal bodoh tapi hal-hal itu sangat mudah diatasi. Mark sendiri sudah meminimalisir siapa saja yang mendekati ruang latihan renjun, menghindarkan pemuda mungil itu dari sabotase yang bisa dilakukan jika mereka menyentuh ruang latihan Renjun.

Tapi tak pernah terpikirkan, seseorang mengetahui sifat Renjun yang mudah tersugesti. Dengan memanfaatkan sifat Renjun, orang itu menghasutnya membuat seolah-olah Renjun sendiri yang bersalah atas cederanya.

"Aku harus menemukan orang itu!"

"Tidak, kita tidak bisa menuntut karena sekeras apapun alasan yang kita ungkapkan, netizen hanya akan mengatakan Renjun terlalu ambisius hingga mencelakakan dirinya sendiri." Mark memijat pelipisnya, Jaemin bisa lebih berapi-api dan bertindak diluar logika hanya demi Renjun.

"Lagipula ini sudah terlalu lama sejak Renjun cedera, orang-orang bisa saja mengatakan kita hanya membual!"

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa diam saja Mark _hyung_!"

Mark memegang bahu Jaemin, menepuknya pelan, "Kita hanya harus menjauhkan Renjun dari orang-orang yang berniat buruk padanya,"

"Kau selalu berada di sisi renjun kan? Awasi saja setiap orang yang mendekati Renjun dengan niat buruk dan kau pasti bisa melindunginya kan..."

Tanpa Mark suruh pun kendali pikiran Jaemin akan selalu memerintahnya melindungi Renjun. Tidak hanya pikiran bahkan segenap jiwa raganya sangat siap menjadi tameng jika Renjun kesakitan. Jaemin sudah memegang janjinya sejak ibu Renjun meninggalkannya.

Kesakitan Renjun menjadi sakit bagi Jaemin juga. Jaemin tidak ingin membiarkan setitik hitam merusak hati Renjun yang sangat tulus. Biar saja ia yang merasakan sakit asal Renjun bahagia karena kebahagiaanya ada pada pemuda mungil yang mencuri hatinya sejak berumur 7 tahun.

Sejak mata elang Jaemin bertemu manik bening Renjun di ilalang luas.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued..._

📌  
 _Pirouette : Gerakan memutar dengan salah satu kaki mengangkat membentuk angka 4_  
 _Pointé : Jari-jari kaki berjinjit tegak lurus_

 _Hehe masih ada yang mau baca cerita ini kah? lol_  
 _lama bgt ya :'( dan pendek banget :(_

 _._

 _._

 _Di chapter ini mulai muncul masalah yaaaaa..._  
 _Gimana aneh gak masalahnya? Wkwk_  
 _Bahasaku juga di chap ini agak gaenakeun :(_  
 _Kritik dan saran sangat terbuka kok :)_

 _crosspost dari wattpad ya_

 _Lagi gamau banyak cuap-cuap_  
 _Semoga terhibur dengan ff ini_  
 _See yaaa..._

 _review Juseyong :*_

 _Sekian dan Terima Kasih_


	6. Chapter 5

_à propos de la ballerine, danseur de rue et compositeurs_

Jeno X Renjun X Jaemin

NOREN - JAEMREN

NORENMIN

* * *

.

.

.

Ansan.

Sepanjang perjalanan jauh yang Jaemin kecil lakukan, ia hanya dapat mengerti gumaman kata itu. Salah satu kata yang terus dirapalkan ibunya.

Lingkungan di tempat barunya pun dipenuhi rumah-rumah dua tingkat berderet dengan kesunyian memekakkan telinga. Meski terdengar lebih baik dari beberapa jam atau sehari sebelumnya dimana bunyi pecahan kaca dan beling ikut berdengung tidak hanya di telinganya tetapi di pikirannya juga.

Jaemin bernapas lega ketika satu langkah kakinya berhasil menapakki sisi trotoar di depan rumah yang sekelilingnya sepi-membuatnya tidak harus bersusah payah memasang wajah ramah-tamah untuk sekadar melakukan tatakrama sebagai seorang tetangga baru.

Selain itu, setidaknya Jaemin harus memberikan ruang pada ibunya yang tengah menghabiskan sisa air mata, untuk keputusan mereka kabur dan melayangkan surat entah apa pada ayahnya. Jaemin kecil tahu, ibunya tidak akan meneteskan sedikit pun air mata di hadapannya, beliau terlalu kuat untuk menahan pedih bahkan di saat mulut Jaemin berujar dengan polosnya.

"Eomma, kenapa kita meninggalkan appa sendirian di rumah? Apa kita akan berjalan-jalan tanpa appa?"

Senyum menenangkan terukir lembut dengan gurat-gurat halus ikut serta di wajahnya. Ibunya kala itu kembali mengendarai mobil setelah mengusak halus rambutnya dan memastikan Jikyung-adik bayinya yang tertidur di belakang sana dalam keadaan baik. Sampai di saat Jaemin terbangun di malam kelam, samar-samar terdengar bunyi sesengukan dari luar mobil. Mulai saat itu Jaemin berharap, ia menjadi lebih dewasa untuk mengerti arti tetesan air mata yang ibunya keluarkan.

* * *

Di tengah derap langkah kakinya yang semakin menjauh dari rumah, Jaemin mendongak selepas melihat trotoar tempatnya berpijak berganti diselubungi sulur hijau. Hamparan ilalang melebihi tinggi dahinya tampak mengisi iris mata sampai di ujung penglihatannya mampu memandang.

Hembusan sepoi angin sore diam-diam menerbangkan anak rambut milik Jaemin selagi dia menikmati panorama sisi kota yang tak biasa di lihatnya.

Tanpa ragu ia menapakkan kakinya memasuki kumpulan ilalang yang masih menari pelan ikut tertiup angin. Ada sesuatu yang terbawa ketika hembusan angin menerpa seluruh tubuhnya, melepas beban yang cukup berat ia pikul di umur yang seharusnya penuh kebahagiaan untuk bermain. Walau saat ini bebannya terhempas angin yang sesaat menghilangkan problemanya tetapi masalah yang akan datang sudah siap menanti. Tak peduli sejauh apapun ia dan ibu serta adik kecilnya berlari, masalah tidak bisa dihindari.

Jika saja Jaemin mengerti bahwa yang ia lakukan saat ini pun adalah menghindar dari masalah yang memberatkan pikirannya.

Jaemin tidak mengerti dengan pasti hanya saja bunyi gesekan kecil antar ilalang yang tertiup angin benar-benar menenangkan pikirannya. Ya sampai di tengah suasana yang cukup sunyi itu terdengar debuman keras layaknya besi yang saling beradu kemudian terhempas di atas tanah.

Merasa penasaran, Jaemin memacu langkah kakinya lebih cepat-mungkin tepatnya berlari menghampiri sumber suara-hingga akhirnya ia menemukannya. Sesuai dugaan bunyi debuman itu mengisyaratkan seseorang terjatuh, tepatnya jatuh dari sebuah sepeda diantara hamparan ilalang tinggi ini.

 _'Apa yang dia lakukan dengan bermain sepeda di ilalang seperti ini?'_ kening Jaemin mengernyit cukup dalam memikirkan alasan yang mungkin untuk anak itu memilih bermain di sini. Tetapi ia segera tersadar ketika sebuah ringisan merasuk ke pendengarannya.

 _'Dia terluka! Lututnya mengeluarkan darah!'_

Dengan sigap Jaemin menurunkan tubuhnya-berjongkok di depannya yang masih meniupi luka di lutut. "Kau berdarah..." ujar Jaemin dengan mata yang tidak lepas melihat segumpalan darah terus mengucur dari lututnya.

Dia terus terisak dengan sesekali meniupi lukanya berharap lekas sembuh dengan tiupan namun ya itu tidak menghasilkan apapun.

"Kau membawa botol minum?" tanya Jaemin yang membuat dia mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya dari luka untuk menatap Jaemin.

"Aku berdarah! Hiks~ kena-pa hiks~ kau malah menanyakan botol minum~~?"

"Bu-bukan begitu... kita harus membersihkan lukamu dulu dengan air..." Jaemin gelagapan ketika ditatap penuh penghakiman 'Aku terluka tapi kenapa kau malah ingin minum' walau demikian, akhirnya dia mengerti maksud Jaemin.

Tangisnya masih berlanjut sembari meratapi lututnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah, "aku... tidak bawa...,"

Jaemin tadinya menatap kecewa, ia memiliki plester satu-satunya yang ia punya di kantung celana namun percuma saja jika luka itu tidak dibersihkan dengan air terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi..., kalau kau ke sisi kanan saat memasuki rumput liar ini, akan ada keran air di sana..." dia berujar pelan meski sesenggukan masih menyertai, tangan kirinya melepas pegangan di lutut kemudian menunjuk arah yang tadi ia katakan.

Jaemin mengangguk lalu segera menuju keran air tersebut. Menyusuri lagi jalan yang dilewati saat memasuki hamparan ilalang tanpa memikirkan kenapa ada keran air di sisi rumput liar yang menjulang tinggi.

Sesampainya di sana, Jaemin kembali berpikir bagaimana membawa air tersebut karena tidak mungkin untuk membawanya dalam tangkupan tangan, percuma saja. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling keran mencari wadah yang bisa digunakan untuk menampung air tapi dia tidak menemu-

"AH! IYA!"

Beberapa kaleng bekas yang sudah tak terpakai tergeletak di bawah keran tampaknya bisa untuk menampung air. Ia mengisi sekitar tiga kaleng dan kembali lagi ke tempat tadi.

.

.

Angin di sekitaran mereka bertiup semakin kencang, menambah efek dingin pada lutut dia yang sedang terguyur air. Ringisan yang keluar dari mulutnya mungkin terdengar kecil tapi air mata anak itu terus mengalir. Sesakit itu kah? Jaemin juga pernah jatuh dari sepeda tapi tidak seperti ini.

Apalagi ketika ringisannya mendadak berubah menjadi pekikan karena tangan Jaemin harus ikut mengusap agar darah itu berhenti berkumpul di lututnya (Tenang saja Jaemin telah mencuci tangannya tadi).

"Tahan ya, ini akan sedikit perih..."

"Ah~ pelan-pelan hiks~ AH sakittt~ hiks~~"

"...Maaf"

Jaemin telah membersihkan luka dia. Sekarang mereka sedang menunggu area lutut anak itu mengering untuk nantinya di pasangi plester. Saat ini keduanya tengah diam, terfokus pada satu titik yaitu memperhatikan lutut. Sebenarnya Jaemin ingin mengalihkan perhatian dari sana tapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dalam keadaan canggung seperti ini. Bahkan anak di depannya terus menundukkan kepala.

Setelah dirasa area lutut itu sudah tidak basah lagi, Jaemin segera mengeluarkan plester dan menempelkannya perlahan di sana. Walau tiba-tiba Jaemin tersentak karena anak itu malah mengeraskan tangisannya. Jaemin bertanya-tanya panik, "ke-kenapa menangis lagi?"

"HUAAAAAAA AKU BENCI MERAH MUDA, ITU WARNA MILIK PEREMPUAN!" sahutnya dengan menangis keras seolah-olah telah dikhianati orang paling kejam di dunia.

Jaemin tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, "HAHAHAHA!" Entahlah baru kali ini ada orang yang memikirkan hal seperti itu di saatnya terluka.

Dia merengut dengan kerutan yang menumpuk di dahinya. Terpaksa Jaemin meredakan tawanya dan berujar, "Kupikir kau anak perempuan tadinya... tapi untuk anak laki-laki se-ukuran kau manis juga~" Jaemin tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya. Mereka bersirobok bersamaan, terhanyut dalam lautan bening yang disuguhkan bola mata keduanya. Apa yang indah selalu nampak di cerita fiksi dan drama televisi?

Jaemin rasa tidak. Bagaimana seseorang begitu bersinar meski jejak air mata masih tampak di pipinya? Matanya terlihat bening berkilauan dengan kulit pipi yang sedikit pucat dan bibir tipisnya menganga kecil saat melihat Jaemin. Di belakangnya, ilalang pun tampak bergoyang memperindah refleksinya di mata Jaemin.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Renjun..."

* * *

Kejadian beberapa saat lalu menghentikan detik-detik waktunya. Hanya ada bunyi gemerisik ilalang di kala Jaemin terpaku melihatnya. Kesadarannya juga sedikit belum kembali; Jaemin terus-menerus memandangi Renjun dengan tatapan terpananya bahkan ketika mereka tengah bersama-sama menuntun sepeda kembali ke komplek. Untungnya Renjun tidak risih-atau tidak mengerti arti tatapan Jaemin. Namun Jaemin juga tidak atau belum mengerti hal itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa bermain sepeda di antara rumput liar?" tanya Jaemin pada hal yang memang membuatnya penasaran. Lagipula mereka harus membangun percakapan bukan?

"Karena di sana indah." Jawabnya singkat. Well, bukan singkat mungkin memang pada dasarnya anak kecil selalu mengatakan hal yang mereka rasakan saja. Alasan yang cukup biasa untuk diungkapkan.

"Di komplek juga indah, tidak bermain di sini?"

Renjun termenung. Tentu komplek mereka tinggal juga indah tapi dia tak mengerti suasana di sini tidak menyenangkan. Dia hanya tidak paham harus menjawab apa sekarang.

"Uhm, tidak ada teman seumuran yang bisa di ajak main di sini..." pada akhirnya Renjun hanya mengungkapkan hal yang tidak pernah ia temukan sama sekali ketika di perumahan ini.

"Bisa jadi," Jaemin memegang dagunya dan menganggukkan kepala, "memangnya berapa umurmu?"

"7 tahun."

"Aku seumuran denganmu! Kalau begitu kita bisa bermain bersama!" seru Jaemin seolah dia menemukan hal untuk mengatasi persoalan yang dialami Renjun.

"Benarkah? Berarti kau teman pertamaku sekarang!" Renjun merespon dengan tak kalah antusiasnya. Ia pun seakan lupa pada kesedihannya tentang luka atau tidak memiliki teman.

"Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman dan tetangga kan?"

"Tentu Jaemin-ah!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jaemin adalah teman pertamanya dan yang paling berharga di hidup Renjun.

Entah mengapa Renjun malah mengingat itu ketika jalan bersama Jeno kini menuju apartemennya-Jeno menawarkan diri untuk mengantar pulang Renjun karena langit juga sudah mulai gelap. Tidak baik katanya pemuda manis berjalan sendirian di kegelapan malam seperti waktu itu.

Saat percakapan mereka terhenti, pikiran Renjun terus melayang pada masa dimana ia dan Jaemin bertemu pertama kalinya. Renjun tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak. Apa ia tengah khawatir karena Jaemin tidak meneleponnya sama sekali hari ini? Sejak di apartemen saja mereka bertemu tapi Jaemin tidak memberinya kabar sampai detik ini.

Renjun menarik napasnya pelan dan menggelengkan kepala berharap pikiran buruk tentang Jaemin menghilang. Sedikit banyaknya Renjun merasa bersalah tidak menemani Jaemin ke pemakaman mengingat pemuda itu suka terlarut dalam rasa bersalahnya ketika tidak dapat menjaga adik perempuannya dengan benar.

Nanti sesampainya di apartemen Renjun harus menghubungi Jaemin segera.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu?"

"Eoh apa? Ada apa?"

Jeno memergokinya menggelengkan kepala. Untuk beberapa saat ia kedapatan pula tidak menaruh perhatian pada kata-kata Jeno.

"Kau tampak tidak fokus, padahal kita akan sampai..." Jeno menegurnya. Tanpa Renjun sadari, mereka akan memasuki lift menuju lantai 3. Apa sebegitu lama ia memikirkan Jaemin sampai tidak menyadari kawasan depan apartemen sudah mereka lewati?

Renjun kembali menggeleng. Entah membantah kalimat Jeno kalau ia sedang tidak fokus atau mengisyaratkan tidak tahu jika benar-benar kehilangan fokus.

"Hati-hati. Kau bisa saja tersandung kalau melamun terus..." ingatnya lagi ketika mereka benar-benar sampai di depan pintu apartemen Renjun.

"Ah iya terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku dan mengantarku sampai sini." Renjun berkata nyaris tidak terdengar membuat Jeno sedikit menurunkan tinggi badannya sejajar dengan Renjun. Wajah tampan Jeno tepat berada di hadapan Renjun dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang dekat.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih... " Jeno bergumam lirih. "Jika waktu itu kau tidak ada untuk menyelamatkanku, mungkin... aku tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat ini." Ucapnya melanjutkan. Kelopak matanya tampak tersenyum seiring lengkung yang menghiasi bibirnya. Jeno tersenyum tulus tepat di depannya.

"Itu bukan apa-ap-"

"Kau tahu...," Jeno menyela perkataannya tiba-tiba. Selain itu kedua lengan jeno sudah mengungkungnya. Menumpu pada pintu kecoklatan yang kini menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Tu-tunggu sejak kapan Jeno melakukannya?

"Aku beruntung di tolong oleh malaikat sepertimu..." bisikan Jeno teramat halus hingga membangunkan sistem waspada di tubuh Renjun.

Renjun merasa semakin tersudutkan; menempelkan tubuhnya pada pintu apartemen saat napas hangat Jeno mulai terasa menerpa wajahnya. Jeno ini sedang kenapa sebenarnya?

"Ku rasa aku memiliki perasaan khusus pada malaikat penolongku."

' _hah/?'_

"Ma-maksudmu Jeno?" samar-samar kerutan di dahi Renjun muncul. Ia tidak mengerti kemana sebenarnya Jeno membawa arah pembicaraan mereka. Namun semakin lama Renjun memikirkannya, saat itu pula ia tidak sadar jaraknya dengan Jeno kurang dari 3 senti lagi. "A-apa yang kau lak-"

 ** _Bughh_**...

"ASTAGA!" Renjun memekik antara kaget dan tidak percaya. Jeno sudah tidak di depannya lagi melainkan tersungkur dengan sudut bibirnya yang mulai mengucurkan darah.

Ada Jaemin berdiri dengan tangan terkepal di sisi kirinya.

Manik elang Jaemin menatap Jeno sengit. Dia tampak mendesis meski sempat Renjun dengar pemuda bersurai soft pink itu mengumpat tadi. Dadanya kembang kempis setelah menahan emosi dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sudah cukup masalah hari ini. Jangan menambah lagi perih dihatinya!

"Apa-apaan kau!? mengap- akh tiba-tiba memukulku?" Sungut Jeno kesal. Ia dibantu berdiri oleh Renjun, walau Jeno hampir melakukan sesuatu dengannya tapi Jeno tetap harus ditolongnya. Jaemin juga tidak seharusnya sampai memukul Jeno hanya untuk menghentikkannya pikir Renjun.

"Pergi dari sini!" jelas Jaemin menekankan setiap katanya.

"Jaemin! Kenap-"

"Masuk Injun!"

Lagi ucapan Renjun dipotong dan kali ini oleh Jaemin. Telunjuknya mengarah tegas pada pintu apartemen. Netra Jaemin berkilat emosi menatap Jeno yang sudah bangkit di bantu Renjun.

"Jaemin~~!" Renjun menatap keduanya khawatir. Raut kecemasan sangat kentara terlihat.

"Kubilang masuk sekarang!" titah Jaemin absolut. Dia mengambil kunci apartemen Renjun dan membukanya; menunggu Renjun masuk ke dalam dengan langkah yang bimbang.

Sampai punggung Renjun menghilang di balik pintu, dua pasang bola mata itu kini saling melemparkan pandangan tajam seolah bersiap melemparkan belati masing-masing. Tapi nampaknya Jaemin mencuri start dengan cemoohannya.

" _Then you, bastard, I don't know who you are_ ," nada ucapannya sarat akan sinisme. " _Don't ever think I can let your fucking lips kiss Renjun_!" Jaemin yang kali ini bukan terlihat seperti Jaemin yang biasa.

"Cih! _So my angel has a lackey_?" Jeno lebih terlihat tenang namun matanya tak lepas menyoroti tajam pada orang yang baru saja memperingatinya. "Memangnya kau pikir dirimu ini siapanya Renjun bisa melarangku seperti itu?"

 _'Siapanya Renjun?'_

Bila dipikirkan lebih jauh lagi, Jaemin pun tak akan pernah tahu status apa yang tepat disandangnya untuk Renjun.

" _Not your business_!" desis Jaemin. Jeno menyeringai -juga terkekeh melihat lawannya menggertakkan gigi.

"Ah okay. Aku mengerti, _friendzone_ _really hurt you, right_?"

Kata-kata Jeno menusuk tepat di ulu hati terdalam tempatnya mengubur kata ' _terlarangnya_ '. Alih-alih kembali membalas kalimat Jeno, tangan Jaemin malah menghadang pintu apartemen yang akan terbuka. Dia tak akan membiarkan Renjun melihatnya yang seperti ini.

Ini haruslah dihentikan sekarang juga!

" _Fuck off_!" balasnya singkat namun tajam.

Dan Jeno pun ditinggalkan dengan debuman keras pintu serta teriakan Renjun yang memanggilnya.

 _Well_ , Jeno masih belum lupa mata itu, sorot mata yang menatapnya tajam di saat Renjun terjatuh di pelukannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pertengkaran itu wajar.

Tapi Renjun tidak pernah merasa pertengkarannya dengan jaemin menjadi se-alot ini. Baru kali ini lagi adu argumen mereka tak membuahkan titik temu yang tepat untuk keduanya. Renjun bahkan mengerang frustasi pada Jaemin yang terus menyanggahnya.

"Tapi Jeno bukan orang asing Jaemin! Dia hanya temanku!" sudah berulang kali Renjun menjelaskannya, hubungannya dengan Jeno. Tapi Jaemin lagi-lagi mengatakan pemuda bermarga Lee itu sebagai orang asing yang buruk untuknya.

"Kalian hampir berciuman tadi! Dan kau bilang Jeno itu tidak buruk? Woah hebat."

Renjun mengalihkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan menuntut Jaemin. "Aku tidak tahu akan seperti itu."

"Lalu jelaskan! Darimana kau mengenalnya... apa sebegitu sulit untuk memberitahukan identitasnya?"

Jaemin mendengus. Renjun juga selalu terdiam jika diminta untuk menjelaskan -dalam artian jelas yang lengkap- mengenai dimana ia bertemu Jeno, siapa Jeno dan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Renjun cepat!"

"Lalu kau akan melarangku dekat dengannya seperti di SMA!" Renjun berujar sengit, dia sudah mondar-mandir diantara sofa, bangkit dan duduk tapi Jaemin dengam kalem melipat lengannya mengintimidasi di sebrang sana. Surai yang kini Renjun cat pirang keemasan, diacak-acaknya frustasi.

Hanya sekali Renjun pernah dalam situasi seperti ini. Sewaktunya SMA dan menikmati masa remaja awal. Dimana bibit cinta remaja tumbuh dan Jaemin sangat marah padanya saat Renjun tidak memberitahukan jika ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Terserahlah lupakan!" suara Jaemin kembali mengudara. Ia cukup muak membuang-buang waktu jika Renjun terus begini. Jangan lupa mereka baru berbaikan tadi pagi dan malam ini kembali runyam. "Sekarang, ceritakan padaku siapa saja yang pernah berkunjung ke ruang latihanmu...,"

Renjun dengan cepat menelengkan kepalanya kepada Jaemin. 'Kenapa Jaemin seenaknya mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka?'

"Apa hubungann-"

"Ceritakan saja! Aku malas membahas pria mesum tadi."

"Hah?" Renjun pikir _mood_ Jaemin memang dalam kondisi yang sangat berantakan. Ia tak lagi mengerti. Lagipula tentang siapa saja yang pernah ke ruang latihannya tentu hanya Mark, Jaemin dan _crew_ khusus milik Renjun yang Jaemin sendiri pasti sudah tahu.

Sebelah alis renjun mengangkat naik. Heran. "Kau ini kenapa Jaemin, apa terjadi sesuatu saat di pemakaman?"

"...tidak ada apa-apa. Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?" intonasi Jaemin terkesan datar kini. Matanya menatap lurus entah pada apa.

 _Oopss_.. _. 'Wrong word Renjun!'_

Suasana pertengkaran mereka berangsur-angsur lenyap. Namun ketegangan kini menyelimuti ruang apartemen Renjun. Bahkan perkataan Jaemin barusan terasa ketus dan dingin. Salahnya mengucapkan kata 'pemakaman' di depan Jaemin yang sedang meredakan emosi.

"Kau pasti tahu siapa saja kan?" gumam Renjun lirih. Situasi saat ini membawanya dalam kabut ketegangan yang Jaemin keluarkan.

"Ya, tapi bisa kau ingat selain orang-orang itu siapa lagi yang pernah memasuki ruang latihanmu? Mungkin ketika _open audition_ berlangsung."

Renjun tengah tenggelam dalam potongan memorinya, berusaha mengingat beberapa bulan masa kelam yang membuatnya menjauh dari dunia balet saat ini. Audisi balet memang bertepatan dengannya yang sedang berlatih keras demi konser. Tapi adakah yang menghampirinya kala itu?

 _Staff_ nya pun dilarang mendekat saat itu kecuali...

Seorang pemuda atletis berpakaian training.

"Jaemin... dia...,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Jaemin harus terpaksa menginjakkan kakinya di gedung penuh gemerlap dengan wajah para idol terpampang menyambutnya.

Seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi yang menghubunginya untuk mendatangi tempat yang ia benci ini. Tapi suara bariton produser yang melakukan kontrak dengannya kembali memanggil. Jaemin tentunya berpikir pada hasil pekerjaannya yang diserahkan baru sehari yang lalu, apa mungkin terjadi kecacatan?

Jaemin harap tidak.

Ah ya Jaemin dibuat menunggu layaknya penjenguk yang akan mengunjungi pasien. _Staff_ yang memandunya, menyuruh duduk di dekat sebuah ruangan yang entah apa itu. Semakin membuatnya bertanya-tanya untuk apalagi Jaemin kemari?

Demi menghalau bosan menantikan si produser tambun itu, Jaemin mengirimi Renjun pesan. Mereka belum sepenuhnya berbaikan (lagi), jadi Jaemin pikir ia harus menginap untuk menyelesaikannya.

Di tengah kegiatannya berkirim pesan, di ujung lorong terdapat dua orang berjalan dengan suara percakapan yang tidak sengaja terdengar. Jaemin mendongakkan kepalanya dan ...

 ** _Degg_**...

Salah satu diantaranya dapat Jaemin kenali, mereka berhenti berjalan karena berpapasan dengan seorang _staff_ yang memberikan instruksi.

" _Ah_ ya kau dan Jeno segeralah ke ruangan di lantai tiga! Nanti produser serta _staff management_ akan memberitahukan perihal debut kalian." Ucap _staff_ tersebut dengan tegas. Setelahnya mereka memberi hormat dan kembali berjalan.

Sesaat Jaemin beradu pandangan sinis dengan Jeno tetapi setelahnya ia tersentak melihat seseorang yang turut bersama Jeno. Seseorang yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama persis dengan...

Orang asing yang mengunjungi Renjun di ruang latihannya.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hai apa kabar semua?_

 _Masih ada yg nungguin ini? /slap/ nggalah jarang di update keburu bulukan dah ? ﾟﾘﾥ_

 _Mungkin bisa tinggalkan jejaknya apapun itu, karena aku juga butuh tanda-tanda kehadiran kalian setelah baca ini_

 _Hatur thank you_

 _Sekian dan Terima kasih_


	7. Chapter 6

_à propos de la ballerine, danseur de rue et compositeurs_

Jeno X Renjun X Jaemin

NOREN - JAEMREN

NORENMIN

* * *

.

.

.

Jaemin akui ada suatu alasan yang mengharuskannya menggarap pekerjaan ini secara terpaksa. Tidak benar-benar terpaksa yang seperti itu. Secara finansial pekerjaannya ini sangat menguntungkan dari segi _royalty_ yang didapatkan. Selain itu alasan berkorelasi lainnya yang menjadikan ia sebagai seorang Komposer lagu bisa menjauhkannya dari hal _itu_.

Hanya saja, kepada agensi inilah Jaemin sungguh tidak memiliki niat untuk bekerja sama. Dengan salah satu perusahaan hiburan terpandang, **_Neo City Entertainment_**.

Namun kartu _AS_ masa lalunya telah dipegang erat di dalam sana hingga sangat sulit untuknya lepas dari bayang-bayang agensi besar ini. Ia sangat yakin, mereka pasti akan memanfaatkannya layaknya sapi perah.

Dan ketika Jaemin memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan, dari sanalah mereka tidak akan berhenti. Terus-menerus meminta sampai tidak ada lagi yang dapat diambil dari seorang Na Jaemin.

 _Well_ , seperti sekarang ini.

Tidak ada kepentingan lain lagi bagi Jaemin untuk diam dan mengamati mulainya proses _technical meeting_. Ada produser yang ia temui kemarin juga beberapa orang lengkap dengan mempertontonkan kartu pengenal mereka yang menggantung di leher tampak sibuk mondar-mandir mempersiapkan sebuah persentasi yang mungkin sebentar lagi terjadi.

Tentunya persentasi penting ini dipimpin oleh seseorang dengan kedudukan tinggi yang dia punya.

Dia datang.

Langkah penuh keangkuhan seolah menguar, merendahkan nyali bagi mereka yang tak biasa melihat tahta kekuasaan tak kasat mata. Sang presdir tertinggi. Pemilik keputusan mutlak akan bagaimana agensi ini beroperasi.

Jaemin melirik dengan ekor matanya, sedikitnya 7 _trainees_ yang berkeringat dingin menelan ludah mereka gugup karena kehadiran sang presdir.

Sebenarnya ini aneh. Kalau pun memang sekarang adalah waktu paling mendebarkan untuk mereka — _trainees_ , kenapa Jaemin harus berada di sini pula?

Di ruangan penuh deretan kursi yang mengelilingi meja berbentuk oval dengan pusat perhatian mereka di arah utara pada sebuah layar proyeksi. Tentunya Jaemin bukan yang tidak tahu tentang kondisi saat ini menunjukkan penentuan terbentuknya sebuah grup beserta isi di dalamnya.

Dimulai dari pengarahan konsep yang dipilih sebagai _image_ grup, _genre_ serta gaya musik yang diusung mewakili konsep, juga tak luput _image_ yang akan diterapkan pada setiap anggota agar benar-benar menyajikan visualisasi grup tersebut.

 _Creative Director_ itu menjelaskannya dengan baik, setiap detil yang akan dijalani benar-benar dirincikannya. Namun yang membuat Jaemin lebih bingung, bukankah sudah seharusnya mulai menunjuk setiap orang _trainee_ dengan posisi yang akan mereka emban nanti?

 ** _Tuk_**.

Bunyi pulpen disentakkan di sisi kanan layar proyeksi terdengar, "baiklah, cukup sampai di situ Nara- _ssi_." sang presdir angkat bicara. Tangan kanannya teracung ke atas setelah lama bersedekap dengan raut wajah datar.

Merasa tidak diperlukan lagi Nara, _creative director_ berangsur mundur ke tempatnya sembari menunduk. Mempersilakan posisi yang menjadi pusat utama seluruh mata memandang di ruangan ini pada presdir.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi lagi, seluruh _trainees_ yang berada di tempat ini memiliki kredibilitas tinggi hingga bisa mencapai proses pendebutan."

Jaemin mengamati seluruh keadaan. Seusai kalimat yang dibuat mengangkat harga diri para remaja pelatihan, sangat jelas terlihat ada binar senang di mata mereka.

 _'Pujian yang sangat baik, tumben.'_

"Tapi...," desas desus kebahagiaan tertunda lagi. Pria tambun itu perlahan menarik sudut bibir ujung kanannya; sebuah seringaian yang sudah pasti bukan hal baik. "Sudah dijelaskan bahwa Jaemin- _ssi_ terlibat dalam pengaransemenan lagu yang akan digunakan untuk debut kali ini dan mengingat kontrak perusahaan yang belum selesai dengannya,"

'Tidak! Tidak mungkin pria ini menarikku lagi dengan kontrak itu!' seluruh otot dan syaraf Jaemin menegang sempurna kala topik yang ia hindari kembali diungkit. Ia mencoba menahan emosinya ketika pria itu melemparkan pandangan kemenangan yang tak dapat terelakkan.

Sang presdir menyerongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaemin, "selesaikan kontrak adikmu Jaemin- _ssi_."

Lagi. Senyum memuakkan ditunjukkan kepadanya. Menandakan Jaemin benar-benar kalah dalam medan perang yang telah dibuat adiknya dulu. Sebab inilah Jaemin tidak ingin terikat dengan perusahaan hiburan meskipun dalam nadinya mengalir darah seni begitu deras.

"Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa kontrak adiknya Jaemin-ssi berkaitan pula dengan debut grup M1 kali ini..." pria yang menjabat sebagai _Chief Executive Officer_ itu menumpukkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruang sembari mempertahankan senyum.

"Masa kontrak adik Jaemin- _ssi_ belum selesai dan sesuai _penalty_ jika tidak membayar denda maka tugas Jaemin-ssi lah yang menggantikan tempatnya,"

Sudah dibilang bukan, agensi ini akan memanfaatkannya padahal Jaemin sudah menawarkan pengaransemenan lagunya selama beberapa tahun untuk menyelesaikan _penalty_ tersebut.

Jaemin sangat geram tapi ia berusaha menutupi kekesalan yang memang sudah ia duga suatu saat akan terjadi. Banyak mata bergulir memandangnya penuh kasihan tapi ia tidak peduli. Seharusnya mereka bersiap-siap menghadapi kelicikan yang mungkin presdir ini lakukan.

Tuan Han berdeham keras mengambil alih atensi para audiensnya, "seperti yang telah dijelaskan Nara- _ssi_ , _boygroup_ yang akan di debutkan nanti berjumlah 7 orang bersama Jaemin di dalamnya."

Dalam sekian detik ruangan yang memang sudah menegangkan kini dipenuhi dengan bisik-bisik pertanyaan. Kalimat barusan menimbulkan reaksi-reaksi keruh yang mampir di setiap ekspresi ketujuh peserta pelatihan. Mereka berharap sang presdir hanya salah menyebutkan angka keaanggotaan yang akan mengisi _boygroup_ itu nanti.

Namun tidak ada pengoreksian sedikit pun setelah selang beberapa detik pernyataan presdir Han.

Setelah pandangan mengasihi kini beberapa pasang picingan tajam ditujukan lagi kepada Jaemin. Seolah menghakimi kehadirannya yang tidak beruntung menyebabkan kesialan turut bersama mereka.

Jaemin tersenyum kecut, ' _dasar para ambisius yang hanya bisa mengasihi sesaat!'._ Ia merasa seperti dijajah tirani yang mengambil separuh kebebasannya.

Sudah terlalu muak, Jaemin mengangkat tangannya. Pertimbangan yang ditawarkan agensi ini memberatkannya, "maaf sebelumnya, bukan kah kita sudah menyepakatinya jika aku membayar denda adik ku dengan seluruh aransemenku selama 2 tahun."

"Tentu, tapi... setelah kami mendiskusikannya kembali, tidak semua aransemenmu bisa dipakai dan jelas saja belum membayar keseluruhan denda yang ada."

Suasana semakin bersitegang ketika keputusan yang bersifat mutlak memberikan alasan telak pada bantahan Jaemin.

Jaemin bangkit dari kursi nyamannya, ia bersedekap menunjukkan bahwa seorang Na Jaemin bukanlah entitas yang dapat ditumbangkan, "namun konsensus ini hanya menguntungkan di pihak kalian sementara, saya yang sebenarnya tidak terikat dengan agensi."

"Lalu dapatkah anda membayar denda Jikyung sebesar 460 juta?" pertanyaan tersebut kembali memukul Jaemin. Meski pendapatannya pun cukup tinggi tetapi Jaemin memiliki kehidupannya dan sang ibu yang harus dibiayai.

Mulut Jaemin mengatup tidak bisa membalaskan lagi argumen. Situasi di sekitarnya memindai ia sebagai si pecundang yang terjatuh di hadapan uang penguasa dunia. Bisik-bisikan kecil orang di dalam sana sangat kentara meremehkannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau tak akan bisa..." pria tambun terkekeh sangat mengganggu di pendengaran Jaemin. "Baiklah, kuberi kau penawaran. karena Jaemin- _ssi_ memang bukan bagian dari agensi, di antara kau yang ingin kembali meneruskan aransemenmu kepada kami dengan penambahan waktu atau...

mengambil posisi salah satu di antara mereka yang gugur?"

Jaemin mengedarkan pandangannya skeptis. Bekerja lebih lama untuk agensi ini memang merepotkan. Tapi jauh lebih merepotkan bekerja sama dengan para ambisius yang memandangnya sarkas.

Termasuk Lee Jeno yang menyorotnya tajam di ujung sana.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

10.32 PM

Jaemin memandang lamat-lamat pintu kecoklatan dengan bahan kayu jati yang diplitur hingga mengkilat. Di dalam sana menyembunyikan sesosok mahkluk cantik yang diam-diam ia cintai selama ini. Perasaanya masih ragu untuk bertemu dengan dia yang memenjarakan hati Jaemin. Meski begitu ia juga tidak sanggup jika harus berselisih terus dengannya.

 _'Aku harus menahan emosi kali ini.'_

Jika Jaemin ingin hubungannya baik-baik saja, ia harus menahan kemungkinan amarah yang akan keluar. Walau sebenarnya amarah itu demi melindunginya dari dunia yang kejam ini.

Sepertinya pikiran gusar Jaemin membuatnya melupakan eksistensi bel yang jelas berada di sisi pintu. Tangannya malah terangkat mengetuk konstan pintu kayu selama beberapa kali.

Hingga pintu itu terbuka menampilkan perawakan mungil yang dibalut piyama biru langit nan kebesaran. Manik kembar lawannya menghunus Jaemin dengan pandangan malas. Namun begitu pintu dilebarkan; mengizinkan Jaemin masuk, pandangan itu lenyap bersamaan hela napas yang keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Jadi kau akan menginap?" Renjun bersedekap mengikuti langkah Jaemin yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

Mendengar sebaris pertanyaan datar mungkin sinis, Jaemin langsung membalikkan badannya, "iya, kita kan punya masalah yang belum selesai Injun."

Mereka sama sekali belum menempati sofa nyaman Renjun. Berdiri saling berhadapan membuat perbedaan tinggi keduanya sangat kentara terlihat.

Renjun berlalu melewati Jaemin. Bibirnya tampak mengerucut mengeluarkan keluhan dan cicitan kecil yang samar tertangkap telinga Jaemin. Tapi salah satunya dapat Jaemin dengar jelas ketika ia mengikuti jejak si mungil menuju sofa.

"Kupikir kau sudah melupakannya"

"Menurutmu, apa aku bisa melupakan setiap orang asing yang berbuat buruk padamu?"

"Tapi sudah ku tekankan, Jeno bukan orang yang seperti itu!" Renjun menghardik tiba-tiba. Ia tidak peduli lagi Jaemin yang beringsut mundur karena sentakkannya tepat di wajah rupawan sang Komposer.

"Memangnya aku bicara soal Jeno?"

 ** _Deg_**...

Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun di sekitar apartemennya. Apapun itu asal bukan manik elang Jaemin yang menatapnya lurus. "Ti—tidak."

Pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari satunya menghempaskan badannya; rebahan pada sandaran sofa empuk demi merileskan seluruh ototnya yang terus menegang sejak dari **_Neo City Entertainment._**

"Renjun...,"

Laki-laki berparas manis yang dipanggil namanya menoleh sedikit demi sedikit. Menemukan sosok yang di sebelahnya sedang menghembuskan napas sarat akan kelelahan. Membuat Renjun sedikitnya bersimpati pada Jaemin.

'Apa Jaemin mengalami sesuatu yang buruk di agensi?'

"Kau tahu, pribadimu itu mengundang banyak orang yang tidak memiliki belas kasih untuk mengelabuimu..." gumam Jaemin dengan sederet kalimat yang tidak Renjun mengerti intinya.

Salah satu lengan kanan Jaemin tumpukkan di atas kening sembari memejam mata, "aku ingin melindungimu... tapi kau terus mengumpankan diri pada mereka. Aku ingin kau berada di cakupan mataku, tapi aku bukan siapa-siapamu yang bisa terus bersamamu."

Renjun memandang getir bentuk keputus asaan yang Jaemin perlihatkan. Ia menyentuhkan jemari mungilnya di lengan kiri Jaemin; mengelusnya perlahan, berharap memberikan sedikit kekuatan.

"Injunie... tolonglah aku hanya ingin bisa memilah mana yang baik dan burukmu untukmu."

Renjun tidak begitu paham apa yang sebenarnya Jaemin bicarakan. Tetapi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jeno yang kemudian dihadiahi bogem manis sedikit menyadarkannya. Rasa bersalah itu muncul karena Jaemin benar-benar melaksanakan janji yang dititipkan ibunya.

"Maafkan aku..." ujarnya pelan dan lirih. Renjun turut merebahkan punggungnya tepat di sebelah Jaemin. Dengan jemarinya yang masih mengusap-usap lengan pemuda di sampingnya.

Jaemin memutar badan menghadap Renjun. Menghentikan pergerakan Renjun yang masih mengelusnya. Ia bersitatap dengan manik bening yang menariknya jatuh dalam pesona polos nan manis.

Bukan hanya Renjun yang merasa demikian bersalah, tetapi Jaemin juga.

Hatinya sakit melihat Renjun kehilangan senyum manis dalam tundukkan kepala. Jaemin tidak tega.

Jemari Jaemin bergerak pelan mengusap poni rambut berjatuhan yang menghalangi mata Renjun. "aku harap kau mengerti kenapa aku berbuat demikian..."

"Tapi Jaemin...," Renjun menjeda ucapannya. Secara tidak langsung ia memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan meneleng ke samping; melepaskan pula jemari Jaemin yang mengelus rambutnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil lemah yang harus kau lindungi dulu, aku juga tahu mana yang baik dan buruk..."

"Kumohon Jaem, berhentilah tertahan janji yang dititipkan eommaku... a—aku sudah bisa berdiri tanpa harus berlindung padamu."

Renjun merasa tersentak dengan gerakan Jaemin yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari sofa. Laki-laki itu membelakanginya, mengabaikan Renjun yang tadinya sudah nyaman bersandar di sisi Jaemin.

Baru saja Renjun hendak bangun dan menjegal lengan Jaemin agar berbalik menghadapnya. Namun niatnya harus tertahan karena dorongan yang membuatnya bersandar lagi di sofa. Renjun merasakan pinggangnya bersentuhan dengan ujung lutut Jaemin begitu pula kepalanya yang terpenjara dalam kungkungan lengan kokoh.

Tinggal sedikit pergerakan lagi mungkin akan menghasilkan adegan yang kalian bayangkan.

Ada jeda beberapa saat ketika mata mereka saling bersirobok; Renjun seolah tidak memiliki pilihan tatapan lain, selain mata tajam Jaemin.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berhenti."

 _'—kenapa?'_ kegugupannya merasuk sampai ke suara batin. Renjun mengerjap bingung dengan perilaku Jaemin. Otaknya hanya sanggup memproses bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaemin berada di jarak yang sangat dekat.

Renjun melihat ancang-ancang mulut Jaemin yang terbuka. Ia sudah memejamkan mata akan segala adegan yang berkeliaran di pikirannya.

 _Cupp_...

Sampai-sampai benda kenyal yang dibayangkan Renjun menempel manis di keningnya. Meruntuhkan perkiraan yang sudah cukup jauh Renjun khayalkan.

 _'a—apa yang Jaemin...'_

Tak ada pergerakan lebih. Jaemin hanya menumpu bibirnya diatas dahi Renjun yang masih tertutup poni.

Namun bagi Renjun, perlakuan Jaemin ini mendatangkan desiran samar yang menghentikan waktu. Ruangan apartemen yang senyap sangat membantu merasakan gelitikan-gelitikan aneh tapi menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti melindungi orang yang ku kasihi..."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Brakk_**...

Setelah sekian lama mengulur waktu, situasi mengizinkannya membuka pintu —dengan bantingan sampai membentur tembok. Memberikan aksesnya pada seseorang yang merasa tidak terganggu atas kedatangannya.

Dia berdecih melihat gestur tenang yang tetap dipertahankan sosok yang duduk di singgasana. Langkahnya tanpa ragu maju menghampirinya dan meggebrak meja.

"Rencana busuk apa lagi yang kau buat _hah_?"

Ada selingan beberapa detik yang diisi napas tersengal bekas mengeluarkan amarah. Pria yang sedang duduk dan terfokus pada lembaran kerta mulai terkekeh. "Lama sekali? Padahal aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi..."

"Jangan basa-basi Pak tua, cukup jelaskan mengapa kau memasukkan si komposer sialan ke dalam line debut dan menyisakan satu orang gugur?" ia menodongkan tatapan penuntutan. Dirinya tak habis pikir betapa liciknya seseorang demi sebuah posisi dan uang. Walau demikian ia menganggap dirinya pun tak jauh berbeda.

Pria tua yang sebenarnya paruh baya itu melepas pulpennya, menselonjorkan kedua kaki tepat di hadapan kehadiran yang menyemburkan emosi tadi.

"Tentunya aku butuh dia untuk segera melunasi hutangnya tapi ya... selain itu akan berpengaruh bagus terhadap popularitas grup jika orang berbakat seperti Jaemin ada di dalamnya."

Sesuai dugaan, orang di hadapannya memang benar-benar terlalu pintar untuk memanfaatkan kesulitan orang-orang. Hasil dari perut tambunnya itu pasti berasal dari kelicikan yang ia jalani selama ini.

"Lalu kau berniat menyingkirkan siapa?"

"Siapa menurutmu?"

Pikirannya lantas mengabsen ke-6 peserta pelatihan, menilik dari segi kemampuan, uang bahkan orang dalam yang mereka punya. Namun hanya satu nama yang muncul, dia tak memiliki uang maupun orang dalam tetapi kemampuannya sangat mumpuni untuk menjadi artis.

"Jeno?"

"Ck! Haha..." bisa dibilang tertawaan yang keluar dari pria itu tidak tergolong lelucon menyenangkan. Ia menurunkan kakinya lalu beranjak kehadapan pemuda jangkung yang masih menatapnya skeptis. "Aku kehilangan berlian kalau melepas Jeno."

"Lalu siapa?"

Dia menepuk pemuda yang satunya. Senyum tersungging cukup lebar dalam artian berbeda, "tergantung padamu bisa menyingkirkan siapa,"

"Seperti dirimu yang menyingkirkan pesaing putraku di sanggarnya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Malam bertabur bintang sepertinya harus absen kali ini. Hanya beberapa tetes air yang bergulir dibalik kaca bus menghiasi langit dari jarak jauh penglihatannya. Mengaburkan pandangan lampu-lampu redup malam dari bulir air. Sama seperti pikiran dan perasaannya, mengabur tak jelas baik itu nasib atau hatinya.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan gugur?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi dirinya yang tengah terlarut dalam hening. Ia menoleh ke sisi kiri untuk menjumpai raut yang tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari beberapa orang yang tengah berdiri menggantungkan pegangannya.

"Aku... tidak tahu," kali ini matanya lebih asik memandangi seorang ibu yang menaiki bus bersama anak laki-lakinya. Mereka sedikit kelimpungan karena tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Dia turut bersedih atas itu.

"Kau tahu Jen, kita sudah berjuang banyak... dan tidak bisa gugur begitu saja karena komposer yang belum melunaskan hutangnya."

Jeno diam-diam mengangguk. Dunia memang dari dulu tidak bisa memposisikan titik tengahnya dengan tepat sehingga keadilan sangat sulit di dapat. Ia dan temannya sama-sama berjuang dengan cara yang bisa mereka tempuh. Bulir keringat, pengorbanan waktu sudah mereka keluarkan semua. Haruskah ketidakadilan dari seseorang yang berpengaruh menghancurkannya?

Pemuda di sebelahnya membuang napas kasar, ia akhirnya melirik Jeno. tatapannya menyiratkan ambisius yang tak ingin dikalahkan. "Aku tidak akan gugur!"

"Tentu kita tidak akan gugur."

Walau menyingkirkan seseorang dengan cara tidak tepat menjadi pilihan mereka.

Lama keduanya terdiam dalam lamunan tak berarti, harus terusik kala ponsel Jeno berdering keras menuntut untuk diangkat.

Jeno menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Beberapa masalah sebelumnya melupakan ia pada sosok manis yang terus berputar di kepala. Setidaknya hari-hari ke depan tidak begitu buruk karena kehadiran pria manis dengan binar mata polos.

"Ya Renjun ada apa?"

 _ **"Apa aku mengganggumu Jeno?"**_

Nada suara manis yang terdengar pelan dari sebrang sana. Jeno mengingatnya baik-baik sebagai candu yang ia sukai kini.

"Tidak, santai saja Renjun..."

 ** _"Oh iya? ...syukurlah,"_**

Jeno menunggu lagi lanjutan perkataan si manis. Meski terdapat jeda tadi, Jeno yakin pemuda mungil itu masih menyimpan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

 ** _"Jeno... sebenarnya maafkan Jaemin tadi sore ya, aku yakin itu hanya reflek karena ia baru bertemu denganmu."_**

"Tidak masalah, aku mengerti."

 ** _"Benar tidak apa?"_**

Jeno mungkin tampak konyol sekarang dengan cengiran lebarnya (yang untung saja tidak dapat dilihat Renjun). Ia mengangguk dengan bodohnnya padahal Renjun tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Iya tidak apa,"

"Maafkan atas kelakuanku juga sore tadi..."

Hanya bunyi derit khas elektronik yang macet-macet terdengar di telinga Jeno. Ia cukup yakin Renjun tengah terdiam saat Jeno kembali menyinggung tentang ciuman yang hampir mereka lakukan.

 ** _"Ah... itu, aku anggap kau sedang bercanda."_**

"..."

Untuk sepersekian detik ekspresi Jeno berubah. Ia tidak terima Renjun hanya menganggapnya bercanda. Boleh dibilang Jeno sebenarnya serius dengan pemuda manis yang menembakkan anak panahnya saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh soal perasaan khususku padamu, Renjun."

"Ku harap kau mempertimbangkannya lagi..."

 ** _Deg_**...

Di sebrang sana Renjun hanya bisa menatap ponselnya nanar. Entah apa yang harus Renjun rasakan saat ini. Hatinya sedang bercampur aduk rasa, baik itu dari Jaemin atau pun Jeno. Ia tidak bisa menentukan.

 ** _"Maaf Jeno, Jaemin memanggilku."_**

 _Tutt tutt tutt..._

Dan berakhir dengan panggilan yang dimatikan sepihak oleh lawan bicaranya. Jeno mendengus kesal mendengar nama pesaingnya yang mungkin akan menjadi pesaing dalam segala aspek, diucapkan Renjun sebagai alasan mematikan telepon.

"Cih!"

"Kau ditolak ya?"

"Diam Hyunjin!"

.

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku double up nih, masa gak ada yg mau ninggalin jejak juga huhu T.T_

 _•_

 _•_

 _Gak pada berharap di sini ada adegan mature kan?_

 _Norenmin isnt only about threesome ?_

 _But yeah menurut kalian? Wkwk_

 _jangan lupa reviewnya ya gaessssss_

 _Sekian dan Terima Kasih_


	8. Chapter 7

_à propos de la ballerine, danseur de rue et compositeurs_

Jeno X Renjun X Jaemin

NOREN - JAEMREN

NORENMIN

* * *

Posisi dilematis.

Jaemin membatu dengan dua preferensi berat yang bercokol di benaknya. Belum lagi pandangan seakan menghakimi seluruhnya berpusat pada Jaemin. Kesalahan masa lalunya memang berakibat pada banyak hal, termasuk jeratan agensi yang mulai memanfaatkannya kini.

Ia mengingat tuan Han yang mengangkat sudut bibirnya menggelikan. Inilah kartu _AS_ yang mereka pegang tengah diluncurkan untuk menyudutkan Jaemin pada dunia infinity yang tak pernah habis. Sehingga terlalu sulit baginya memilih jalan keluar yang melegakan diri.

Kematian Jikyung saat adiknya itu sudah terikat kontrak membuat ibu Jaemin hampir jatuh pingsan. Orang-orang utusan agensi tersebut seperti tak memiliki belas kasih pada ia dan ibunya. Datang menghampiri ke rumah duka bukan untuk berbela sungkawa namun menagih _penalty_ kontrak yang belum terselesaikan dengan nilai _cost_ mustahil.

Jaemin kala itu masih lah seorang mahasiswa yang menjalani kuliah di luar negeri bersama Renjun. Belum mempunyai apapun yang cukup berharga membayar penalty yang ditagih orang-orang agensi. Selain itu, ibunya sudah mati-matian membiayai ia dan adiknya, Jaemin tak ingin ibunya kerepotan lagi.

Hanya berbekal ilmu _composition_ yang sedang ia ambil sebagai jurusannya di Juilliard School, Jaemin menjanjikan kemampuan komposeringnya untuk agensi tersebut.

Keputusan pertamanya waktu itu sudah membuat Jaemin dalam genggaman. Hanya tinggal menjebaknya semakin erat agar ia sepenuhnya terikat. Dan Neo City Ent. menjadikan Jaemin di bawah kekuasaan agensi dengan kata lain sebagai artis tanpa harus dibayar.

 _"Baiklah, kuberi kau penawaran. karena Jaemin-ssi memang bukan bagian dari agensi, di antara kau yang ingin kembali meneruskan aransemenmu kepada kami dengan penambahan waktu atau..._

 _mengambil posisi salah satu di antara mereka yang gugur?"_

"Ck! Kedua pilihan itu sama saja." Jaemin memijat pelipis kanannya; pusing dan bimbang menggelayutinya seperti parasit. Punggung badannya semakin menyender pada kursi, matanya terpejam erat demi menghapuskan bayang-bayang wajah yang menatapnya jengkel.

Pilihan yang sama dengan jangka yang berbeda, Jaemin sadar itu tentunya. Tetap pada pilihan mengomposisi lagu terhadap agensi itu untuk dua tahun setengah lagi hanya membuang waktunya percuma. Tidak semua lagunya benar-benar bisa diterima dan melejit hingga harga fantastis. Namun jika ia memilih menjadi salah satu anggota _boygroup_ maka...

"Aku akan berhadapan dengan 6 orang yang mungkin saling menjatuhkan dan

Melepaskan Renjun dari pengawasan..."

.

.

.

Renjun berjalan dengan sedikit melompat kecil—berusaha menginjak bayangannya yang belum benar-benar tampak. Sesekali melangkah biasa, berusaha terlihat normal ketika orang lain melewatinya. Bias matahari membantunya pagi ini, cukup cerah; tidak terlalu terik atau redup yang membawa sumringah kecil di sudut bibir Renjun ketika menapakki trotoar.

Walau senyum itu terlampau kontradiksi dengan hatinya yang berteriak ADA MASALAH.

Terlalu pagi untuk mengawali hari ini karena jadwal yang Renjun punya sebenarnya masih satu jam ke depan. Namun ia memilih bangun pagi sekali menghindari tatap muka dengan seseorang yang mendetakkan jantungnya dua kali lebih cepat kemarin.

Malam penuh embun sisa guyuran hujan tepatnya, saat afeksinya diobrak-abrik dengan tidak jelas oleh emosi yang terpancar dari pemuda 24 tahun di hadapannya. Renjun merasa begitu bingung, bimbang dan tidak mengerti apa lagi yang membuat hatinya semakin berdenyut setiap kali mengingat sentuhan kenyal teramat halus menempel di dahi.

Elektron listrik tersalur dari sentuhan tipis itu menyetrum kesadarannya lalu membagikan seluruh tegangannya ke semua titik terujung di tubuh Renjun.

Aneh namun bagai meloloskan peluru dari selongsongnya.

Seketika itu Renjun merasa kosong. Terpaku. Bergeming. Bahkan bungkam. Seluruh kata yang bisa menggambar keterdiamannya atas perilaku Jaemin.

Menit tiap menit berlalu, Renjun tersadar dan melarikan diri ke kamar dengan degup jantung serta pipinya yang memanas. Ia tidak mampu berhadapan dengan Jaemin walau hanya untuk memarahi pemuda tersebut yang bukannya tidur di kamar tamu melainkan sofa.

Hingga pagi menjelang, awan tebal canggung masih mengitari seluruh apartemennya. Tidak memberi Renjun pilihan lain untuk tinggal karena ketidakjelasan meraung segera menjauhi sumber ambiguitas itu.

Namun hal yang tak tampak malah semakin berbekas, melekat erat diingatannya.

Bayangan Jaemin mengecup dahinya tidak hilang dengan mudah.

Renjun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah, matanya menatap hampa undakan tangga di depan, "apa artinya semua perlakuanmu Jaemin...?"

"Mengapa kau...

men... ciumku?"

Akhir-akhir ini Renjun meneliti sedikit demi sedikit perubahan yang terasa pada sahabatnya, Na Jaemin. Pemuda itu memang protektif tapi tidak pernah melewati batas wajar di antara mereka. Tentu saja batasan antar sahabat.

Tidak pernah sama sekali.

Tapi...

Renjun tidak pernah merasakan pelukan Jaemin yang terasa dipinggangnya sebelum pemuda itu menahan tubuhnya yang hampir menhantam * _barre_. [Ch. 2]

Renjun tidak pernah merasakan Jaemin yang menggenggamnya pada permintaan maaf pemuda Na ketika dia tak sengaja membentak Renjun. [Ch. 3]

Renjun juga tidak pernah merasakan sebelumnya bagaimana bercanda tawa dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang di atas Jaemin. [Ch. 4]

Atau merasakan ciuman tipis sepersekian detik di dahinya namun meninggalkan berjuta pertanyaan yang berotasi tiada henti di pikiran Renjun. [Ch. 6]

Kaki-kakinya yang tidak jenjang kembali berpijak menaiki satu persatu tangga dengan gerakan lambat. Matanya yang tidak fokus terus melihat ke bawah sambil melangkah pelan.

"Jaemin kenapa sebenarnya...?" Renjun bergumam. Dengan cepat ia kemudian menggeleng, raut wajah Renjun keruh dan menyendu, "tidak-tidak, sebenarnya aku berarti apa bagimu Jaeminie...?"

 _Tringg_

Angin bertiup ringan menerpa wajahnya kala Renjun menggulirkan mata menatap asal suara. Sosok dengan penampilan khas kaos oblong kesempitan yang mencetak lekuk dada bidang serta _training_ hitam muncul di hadapan Renjun. Gestur tangan yang memegang _handle_ suatu pintu mengindikasikan sosok tersebut akan memasuki toko.

Tepatnya kedai kopi.

Ya sebut saja _coffee shop_.

Beruntungnya trotoar di pagi hari masih cukup lengang sehingga Renjun benar-benar bersyukur ia tidak menabrak seseorang saat menunduk tadi.

Justru denting bel kedai telah menyadarkannya dari lamunan sekaligus membuat maniknya menjumpai orang yang ia telfon semalam.

Pemuda itu mengernyit membawa matanya ikut menyipit hingga tak terlihat, "Renjun?"

 ** _Deg..._**

"Je—Jeno..."

Tiba-tiba saja Renjun merasa dunianya semakin sempit. Belum sempat enigmatis yang ia dapat dari Jaemin selesai kini harus berhadapan dengan sosok lainnya.

.

.

.

Renjun tidak pernah berencana lebih dalam kehidupannya selain mengejar impian yang diinginkan ibunya sebagai penari ballet. Pertimbangan hal yang tidak pernah terencana membawa ia selalu terbawa arus, pergi kesana-kemari tanpa arah dengan nyawa dan pikiran yang tak berada di tempat. Karena itu ia merutukki seberapa sialnya takdir mempertemukan Renjun kembali dengan Jeno. Meski raut pemuda itu tampak biasa setelah penolakan tanpa sengaja semalam, Renjun tetap merasa bersalah dan errr malu.

"Rasanya aneh melihatmu minum kopi." Timpal suara Jeno beberapa saat setelah bujukan pria itu untuk singgah sebentar bersamanya di kedai kopi.

Renjun melirik tepat ke hadapannya, rasanya percuma saja bersusah payah menghindari kontak mata Jeno dengan terus meniupi kepulan asap dari kopinya.

"Errr... aku memang tidak terbiasa meminum kopi," ujar Renjun ragu. Jeno sempat melirik ngilu pada tangan mungil Renjun yang menangkup _mug_ kopi panas tanpa bereaksi.

Pemuda dengan _eye-smile_ menawannya yang tengah lenyap menarik _mug_ kopi itu dari genggaman Renjun, "kalau begitu tidak usah memaksakan," lantas Jeno mengambil tisu basah yang selalu dibawanya setiap latihan, "tanganmu sampai memerah seperti ini, gara-gara panas dari cangkir kopi kan..."

Renjun menatap Jeno bingung yang kini sibuk menaruh dua lembar tisu basah di atas telapak tangannya. Dingin yang ditimbulkan tisu basah itu memang membuat tangannya lebih baik namun berbanding terbalik dengan hati dan pipinya yang memanas.

Tangan Jeno yang lebih besar menangkup di atas kedua tangannya hanya terhalang tisu. Seolah abai pada jarak tak kasat mata yang sebenarnya Renjun bangun sejak bertemu di depan kedai.

Renjun ingin menarik tangannya namun Jeno menggenggam lebih erat, "Je—Jeno tu—tung—"

"Oh ayolah Jen, kau tidak lupa ada kami di sini kan?"

 _'Uh'_ Renjun menoleh terpaksa pada interupsi suara yang memotongnya. Lebih dari menghindari tatapan Jeno sebenarnya Renjun lebih ingin tidak berjumpa pandang pada sosok lain yang ada di rombongan Jeno.

Ya Jeno tidak sendiri.

Dengusan lain pun menimpali, "percuma saja Guanlin, Jeno sedang sibuk bersama bidadarinya..."

"Bilang saja kalian cemburu." Celetuk Jeno sembari menghadap sorotan mata bosan dari teman-temannya. Genggamannya dengan Renjun telah terlepas dan pemuda manis itu cukup lega setelahnya.

"Paling tidak kenalkan dong, siapa si manis ini..."

Renjun mendadak ngeri begitu kerlingan ditujukan padanya oleh salah satu teman Jeno yang baru saja berbicara. Ingin rasanya menyembunyikan diri dari tatapan tak biasa teman Jeno dan termasuk yang diam menatap tajam di ujung sana.

Jeno melotot tajam, "tidak! kalian terlalu brengsek untuk berkenalan saja dan berhenti mengerling, Guanlin!" hardik Jeno garang sambil merentangkan tangannya di depan Renjun.

"Dasar pelit!" Guanlin mendelik kemudian meneguk kopinya cepat-cepat.

Pria di sebelah Jeno lalu terkekeh, "kau sedang terkena _love bird_ ya Jen, bukannya tadi mal—"

Tangan Jeno lantas membekap mulut temannya dengan tidak elit. Handuk sisa-sisa pertempurannya dari malam sampai pagi menyumpal perkataan pria di sampingnya.

Guanlin yang melihat aksi pembekapan di hadapannya tertawa keras sambil menunjuk tak karuan pada keduanya. Lain lagi untuk Renjun yang keheranan dan salah seorang yang diam tak bereaksi.

"Sudahlah Jen kasihan Hyunjin dibekap handuk bau keringatmu kkk~~"

Satu-satunya pemuda manis ini tak mengerti keadaan yang terjadi di sekitarnya, merasa aneh dengan situasi tersebut. Setengah senyum ia perlihatkan begitu Jeno melepas bekapannya namun mengirim tinju kecil di lengan pria bernama Hyunjin.

Renjun sempat merasa tidak asing juga dengan Hyunjin tapi kecurigaannya berhenti saat Jeno menepuk tangannya pelan.

"Sepertinya aku akan pergi lebih dulu, tidak apa-apa kan?" Jeno memberikan tatapan tak rela, "kami harus beristirahat untuk mulai latihan lagi jam 1 nanti..."

"Kau baru pulang latihan kan? Kenapa latihan lagi?"

Jeno berdiri segera dengan kedua tangan masih singgah di telapak yang lebih mungil, "ah ada pemadatan jadwal karena sepertinya kami akan _debut_ sebentar lagi..."

"Debut?" Renjun membeo yang membuat seluruh teman Jeno menatapnya, "kapan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti tapi nanti akan ku kabari dan oh... apa kakimu masih...,"

Jeno merasa begitu bersalah ketika wajah manis yang mendongak padanya tiba-tiba menunduk lesu. Sepertinya masih menjadi hal menyakitkan untuk Renjun mengingat impiannya terhenti sebentar akibat kecelakaan individu itu. Ingin rasanya pemuda bersurai hitam ini memberikan penguatan pada sosok setengah rapuh di hadapannya.

Dan impuls tak sadar Jeno benar-benar melakukannya.

Manik se-bening berlian milik Renjun membelalak kaget. Hangat merambat dari pusat kinerja tubuhnya, mengirimkan tegang sekaligus dekapan hangat. Surai rambutnya pun terasa dielus berkali-kali.

Jeno memeluknya.

Mendekapnya.

Mengelusnya.

Dan...

 _Cupp._

Bersamaan dengan elusan di rambut belakangnya, Jeno mengecup sekilas tepat di tempat yang sama ketika seseorang malam tadi meninggalkan sebuah sentuhan di sana.

Hiruk-pikuk kedai, suara godaan dari teman-teman Jeno berdengung samar. Penglihatannya berbentuk spiral seperti pusaran air yang menyedotnya untuk hilang dari bumi.

Dan Renjun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Hanya Jeno yang bisa terlihat di pandangannya. Senyum tulus terpatri tidak hanya di bibirnya melainkan juga di mata khas pemuda tersebut. Renjun mengangkat telapaknya gemetar membalas lambaian Jeno yang telah berjalan pergi.

Namun...

"Je—Jeno!" mengesampingkan _shock effect_ yang baru saja menerpanya, Renjun berteriak memanggil pemuda itu.

Jeno menghentikan langkahnya yang belum jauh untuk kembali menghadap Renjun, "ada sesuatu?"

"Eunggg," matanya melirik teman-teman Jeno yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk kedai lalu bergidik kecil setelahnya. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu...nanti malam, apa kau free?"

"Akan ku usahakan free untukmu."

Renjun bergumam terima kasih sangat kecil sehingga tak terdengar dan Jeno pun benar-benar berlalu setelah mengusak sekali rambut Renjun. Pemuda itu kembali memberikan lambaian di pintu dengan cepat untuk mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah menjauh.

 ** _Deg..._**

Renjun menahan degupan lainnya yang ingin menjalari seluruh wajah manisnya. Letupan-letupan di hatinya membuncah hebat meski kebingungan turut menyertai, ia tak mengerti juga mengapa tapi...

"Kenapa aku menyukainya...,"

Ia menggeleng-geleng lagi, "ah tidak mungkin. Tidak. tidak..."

Pikiran si mungil semakin semerawut penuh, menancapkan akar masalah baru (bagi renjun itu masalah) yang tiada habisnya. Baik itu masalah hati dan masalah orang asing yang benar-benar membuatnya sadar bahwa Renjun bukanlah pribadi yang mencelakakan diri waktu itu.

Ya waktu itu, ia begitu termakan kata-kata ambisius yang mendukungnya terus-menerus berlatih.

Renjun tidak begitu pandai menjabarkan detil seseorang tapi Renjun ingat cara berpakaian orang tersebut. Topi yang dipakai menutupi mata dengan pakaian _training_ rapi, bajunya dimasukin ke dalam celana.

Di sudut saku kanan Renjun mendadak bergetar dengan bunyi meraung-raung meminta perhatian. Lantas Renjun mengecek benda metaliknya yang menampilkan nama sang _manager_.

Ponselnya itu berdering karena panggilan dari Mark _hyung_.

"Ya _hyung_ ada apa?"

"Emm, Renjun sepertinya kau harus segera ke sanggar...ada yang ingin membicarakan...

Perpindahan kontrakmu."

"A—Apa...,"

.

.

.

Renjun hanya bisa diam sambil meremat tangannya gusar. Mark bagai ayahnya yang memperjuangkan seluruh hak kontrak pertunjukkan yang telah ia sepakati namun seseorang dan yang lainnya berusaha merebut itu di saat Renjun tak mampu memiliki pegangan untuk mempertahankannya.

"Tunggu, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, apa dokter memberitahukan berapa lama lagi kemungkinan kakimu sembuh Renjun- _ssi_?"

Ingin sekali pemuda mungil ini menghindari pertanyaan yang sampai saat ini pun belum terprediksikan bahkan oleh dokter. Ia menggeleng dengan enggan yang nyatanya mendatangkan kepuasan dari salah satu pihak.

Pria di sebrangnya menghembus napas penat, "kalian tidak bisa menahan kontrak seperti ini jika kau sendiri, Renjun- _ssi_ belum tentu sembuh dari cedera!"

"Tapi dia pasti akan sembuh..." Mark menyanggah cepat dengan tak kalah kerasnya.

"Ya, lalu kapan?"

 _'iya kapan aku sembuh?'_ adalah sebaris pertanyaan yang selalu Renjun ingin ketahui jawabannya. Namun hingga detik ini pertanyaan itu masih berupa angan yang terus bergulir menjauhinya.

 _Drrrt drrrt..._

 _1_ _Message is unread_

Keluar lebih dulu, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan...

From : Felix

Renjun menatap ragu-ragu eksistensi manusia lainnya yang menunggu diam tak menaruh atensi pada pembicaraan kontrak. Ia menenggak ludah kasar ketika mata orang di sebrang seperti berbicara untuk segera keluar.

Dan bersamaan itu Renjun harus menyiapkan hatinya.

"Maaf, aku permisi ke toilet sebentar."

Interupsi Renjun pada kedua _manager_ itu tak memecah konsentrasi mereka mengenai kontraknya. Walau demikian ia benar-benar berharap Mark bisa mempertahankannya.

.

.

.

Punggung Renjun berbenturan tembok di sudut lain lorong sanggar yang cukup jauh dari ruang diskusi tadi. Tarikan napas yang baru saja ia lakukan berusaha menghilangkan gemetar di sekujur tubuh yang membelenggunya.

Sampai langkah pelan tiba di depan sambil memberikan pandangan menilai yang kentara seperti remeh.

"Kau ini egois sekali."

 _Cess._

Hati Renjun seketika mencelos begitu menangkap mono silabel dari orang yang bersedekap dan menyeringai.

"Sudah tau kau ini mencelakakan diri sendiri dan kau masih tidak mau melepas kontrakmu? Apa kau sudah tidak tahu malu?" dorongan telak pada pundak kanannya semakin membuat Renjun menempel pada tembok.

"Bu—bukan begitu...mereka yang ingin mengontrak dengan—..."

"Denganmu, iya? Sadarlah Renjun! Apa mereka masih mau ballerino cedera karena ulahnya sendiri?"

Kalimat terakhir itu bagai bom nuklir yang semakin menyudutkannya di bayang ruang kotak sempit dan pengap. Renjun tak bisa mengelak akan kebenaran yang menghantamnya keras.

"Sudahlah, jangan mempermalukan sanggar lagi, serahkan saja semua kontrakmu seperti konser nanti."

"Ta—tapi..."

Belum sempat Renjun menyelesaikan sangkalannya, sebuah lambaian mengibas-ibas di depan wajah seakan menyuruhnya berhenti akan perkataan basi yang sudah tak bisa lagi dibicarakan.

Renjun menatap nanar sepatu dan lantainya, betis kakinya lemas selepas orang itu pergi kembali ke ruang diskusi.

Berat membebani pundaknya sampai-sampai ia tidak mampu bangkit setelah merosot lemas. Ia membutuhkan siapapun saat ini untuk membuatnya bisa lari dari masalah. Tapi nyatanya tuhan masih ingin mengujinya lewat sebuah pesan dari orang yang sama untuk menyuruh segera masuk ke ruang diskusi.

.

.

.

Atmosfer yang menyelubungi ruang diskusi masih sama dengan saat Renjun meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Hanya hatinya yang berbeda karena tekanan yang ia dapat membuatnya harus memutuskan.

"Mark _hyung_ sudahi saja."

Mark menoleh secepat pembalap menyusul lawan. Telinganya ia tepuk-tepuk berharap tak salah dengar, "tu—tunggu Renjun, apa katamu?"

Renjun menghembus napasnya berat, ketidakrelaan masih menyisakan gumpalan di dalam hati, "ku bilang sudahi saja...berikan saja semua kontrakku yang dua bulan ke depan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya _hyung_."

"Renjun..." ucap Mark lirih. Mengamati keadaan artis asuhannya yang begitu muram membuatnya tak tega membiarkan senyum manis yang menjadi favorit di antara penikmat balet melengkung ke bawah.

"Kita masih bisa mempertah—"

"Lepaskan saja _hyung_."

Mark bingung harus berbuat apa terlebih pemuda itu sudah berkata telak. Dia tidak ingin menambah keruh di hati Renjun setiap kali membicarakan perihal baletnya.

Yang bisa Mark berikan saat ini hanya usakan lembut demi memperbaiki _mood_ Renjun yang semakin hilang. Juga tempat untuk berkeluh kesah.

"Baiklah, _hyung_ akan mengurusnya, kau tunggulah di luar setelah ini kita akan _check up_."

.

.

.

Mulut terkatup, raga berdiam diri namun pikiran melayang tak jelas. Renjun menahan diri dengan pertanyaan dan segala unek-unek yang mengendap di sudut otaknya yang dilematis. Hanya rematan pada _seatbelt_ yang ia lakukan juga sayup-sayup dengung dari radio bervolume kecil mengalun di antara Mark dan dirinya.

Semenjak Mark _hyung_ menyuruhnya menunggu di luar (lagi) saat dokter ingin menjabarkan hasil _check up_. Aneh menggelayutinya tak ingin pergi.

Bukan karena Renjun sedih tidak boleh mendengarkan apa yang akan dokter bicarakan tapi lebih kepada Mark _hyung_ yang seperti membuatnya tenang tapi tidak se-tenang itu.

 _'ah aku ini bicara apa sih?'_

Belum lagi ada seseorang yang seharusnya (walaupun Renjun cukup lega akan ketidakhadirannya) bertatap muka untuk mengantarnya ke dokter. Ya sebenarnya kali ini jadwal sahabatnya yang mengantar ia _check up._

Tapi lagi-lagi Jaemin bagai air minum bening tak kasat keberadaannya. Sampai detik ini Renjun masih belum tahu dimana dan kemana Jaemin.

" _Hyung_..."

Mark mengalihkan sebentar atensinya kepada Renjun lalu kembali lagi fokus pada jalanan di depan, "ya Renjun?" Ia sedang menyetir omong-omong.

"Kenapa _hyung_ yang mengantarku _check up_? Harusnya... Jaemin kan," Renjun bergumam pelan di akhir kalimatnya. Masih sedikit berat menyebut nama yang mengacaukan perasaannya pagi-pagi sekali— coret sejak semalam.

"Oh dia mengabariku katanya sedang demam juga pusing, jadi menyuruhku untuk menemanimu _check up_ ya sekalian konsultasi terapi mengenai kakimu."

"Demam? Jaemin demam."

"Iya, _hyung_ pikir kau sudah tau..." Renjun tidak lagi menanggapi sehingga keheningan yang tidak benar-benar senyap itu kembali menguar ditemani bunyi radio.

 _'Jaemin demam dan dia tidak memberitahuku sama sekali? Mengapa...?'_ satu lagi pertanyaan bersemayam di otak si cantik yang semakin kebingungan. Yang diingatnya hanyalah Jaemin sejak semalam masih dalam keadaan baik tapi berita mengejutkan yang baru saja ia ketahui bahkan bukan dari orangnya langsung.

"Mark _hyung_ tahu Jaemin sekarang dimana?"

"Aku tahu, mau ku antar ke sana?" Kepala Renjun mengangguk mantap. Ia tidak lagi terpikirkan bagaimana Jaemin tadi malam melainkan lebih kepada rasa khawatirnya terhadap pria yang sudah men-cat rambutnya menjadi _soft_ pink.

.

.

.

Renjun berjingkak pelan memasuki studio milik Jaemin. Tidak pernah berubah memang suasana yang ditimbulkan tempat biasa Jaemin menghabiskan waktunya, senyap seperti tak adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tapi ia bisa memakluminya karena Jaemin pasti membutuhkan tempat tenang untuk berkonsentrasi. Namun kali ini Renjun sedikit tidak suka suasananya.

Seperti awan mendung memenuhi seisi studio.

Pintu menuju ruangan dimana Jaemin sering berdiam diri sedikit terbuka. Yang menjadi kesempatan besar untuk Renjun datang tanpa diketahui Jaemin melalui derit pintu di tengah kesunyian.

Namun sepertinya Renjun harus menyimpan kejutan begitu dihadapkan pada sosok Jaemin yang tengah menyandar pada kursinya dengan mata terpejam, sempat dilihatnya Jaemin membuang napas yang teramat gusar.

Melankolis.

Satu kata yang menggambarkan kondisi Jaemin saat ini. Renjun melihatnya begitu miris (antara dia dan Jaemin) karena pemandangan kondisi sahabatnya itu membuatnya tak sanggup mendekat.

Tapi begitu mendengar suara ingus yang dihirup keras-keras menyadarkan Renjun.

Menyadarkannya untuk segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan menyemburkan kultum.

"Jaemin!"

Pemuda bersurai pink _soft_ menoleh ke asal suara. Yang semakin nampak jelas wajah Jaemin sangat pucat dengan tatapan sayu khas orang sakit.

Renjun jadi berlari karena itu.

"Ka—kau ini kenapa? Kenapa sakit tidak bilang-bilang sih?" Renjun makin meringis begitu telapak tangannya sudah menyentuh dahi yang panasnya melebihi ketel panci mendidih.

"Maaf" Jaemin berujar lemah. Tangannya lantas menurunkan telapak Renjun di dahinya, "jangan dekat-dekat denganku nanti tertular..."

"Aku tidak akan menjauh darimu sebelum Jaemin benar-benar sembuh."

Jaemin tidak memiliki sebagian tenaga untuk membalas karena energinya begitu cepat terkuras. Ia membiarkan Renjun mengambil obat-obatan serta alat kompres yang memang disediakan di kotak P3K. Selain itu, alasannya tidak lagi mendebat Renjun, sebab perasaannya sangat sensitif sehingga tidak meyakinkan bagi dirinya agar tidak lagi terbawa perasaan seperti semalam.

Renjun kini sedang memeras handuk kecil yang akan ditempelkan di dahinya. Awalnya ia sempat bingung mengapa Jaemin tidak protes saat Renjun berada di jarak dekat tapi setelah dipikir-pikir pemuda itu sudah pasrah saja dipaksa memakan sedikit roti, memakan obat penurun demam lalu disuruh rebahan di salah satu sofa panjang yang ada.

Renjun jadi tersenyum menang Jaemin menurutinya. Karena sering sekali dulu Jaemin menolak dirawat olehnya dengan dalih takut menulari Renjun.

"Jaemin- _ah_ kenapa bisa demam hmm?"

"Kemarin hujan,"

"Dan kau menerobos hujan saat ke agensi?"

Jaemin berdeham menjawabnya. Menimbulkan decakan malas dari Renjun.

"Hng memangnya kau ini apa? Superman yang bisa menghantam badai? Tadi malam itu hujan deras bodoh..." handuk yang dipegangnya ditekan keras sehingga Jaemin mengaduh dengan suara setengah seraknya.

"Payung dan jas hujan yang kubelikan itu bukan hanya jadi hiasan saja kan?"

"Maaf."

Renjun tidak mempermasalahkan Jaemin hanya membalasnya dengan kata 'maaf' sebab itu saja sudah cukup meyakin bahwa tidak ada dinding canggung lagi yang menghalangi mereka. Walau sebenarnya Renjun ragu, Jaemin terlihat diam karena sakit atau berusaha membangun dinding itu.

Selagi Renjun mengompres; mengganti air dan memerasnya untuk Jaemin, pemuda itu tetap diam terpejam. Sampai tangan Renjun harus berhenti di ambang dahi Jaemin karena ucapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi anggota _boygroup_?"

"Renjun...?"

"I—iya Jaemin," handuk kecil tersebut kembali menyentuh permukaan dahi Jaemin yang berangsur-angsur mengikuti suhu normal, Renjun menenggak ludah pelan kemudian, "bukankah dulu kau suka menari dan menyanyi, kalau memang itu baik untukmu kenapa tidak?"

"Tapi aku merasa itu tidak baik,"

"Kenapa?"

Jaemin menghelas napas, matanya tidak lagi terpejam menatap sosok yang tepat di atas wajahnya. Ia menyingkirkan handuk yang baru saja renjun simpan di dahi.

"Karena aku tidak akan bisa menjagamu setelah itu."

Dan Renjun kembali terpekur pada kata-kata Jaemin yang menghentikan waktunya.

.

.

.

Ada satu dan beberapa hal yang paling menabrak ulu hati Renjun saat ini. Tapi rasa penasaran yang paling tidak terlepas begitu saja ada sejak tadi pagi. Pada akhirnya Renjun ingin tahu, mencari tahu dan menemukan titik kejelasan yang menggangu.

Untuk meyakinkan apa yang ia curigai.

"Halo..."

"Apa aku mengganggu latihanmu?"

 **"Tidak Renjun santai saja, kau ini selalu bertanya begitu tiap menelpon,"**

"Aku hanya takut mengganggu calon artis kkk~"

 **"Bisa ku anggap begitu, untuk membayar karena menggangguku, kau harus mentraktirku yaa"**

"Tapi setelah jenuo debut, Jeno yang traktir..."

 **"Tidak masalah, apapun untukmu cantik..."**

Ditemani detak jarum jam di studio Jaemin, seluruh benda di sana yang menjadi saksi wajahnya tersipu akibat sapaan Jeno kepadanya, Renjun mengurai lengkungan bibirnya ke atas— berseri-seri mendengar pujian.

 **"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"**

"Uhmm Jeno..."

 **"Ya...?"**

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan orang yang menyerangmu saat kita pertama bertemu?"

 **"Aku masih ingat, kenapa?"**

"Bukankah dia tadi—"

 **"Salah satu teman _trainee_ ku?"**

"I—iya"

 **"Begitulah Hyunjin memang senang mencelakaiku."**

"Hah?"

"La—la—lalu temanmu yang diam itu?"

 **"Changbin? Dia sama saja."**

"Apa?"

Banyak teka-teki dan nama baru yang mendesak di kepala si mungil. Tapi Renjun tidak mengerti harus membuat suatu kesimpulan seperti apa dan bagaimana pembuktiannya.

Hyunjin dan Changbin

Siapa mereka?

.

.

.

 _To be continued..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hai apa kabar? Long time no update ya :'_  
 _Kayaknya terlalu lama mangkrak/? ga up jadi lupa sama jalan cerita 😢_  
 _Masih ada yg nunggin /NGGALAH lo up lama bingitz/_

 _Bagaimana setelah di up banyak nama baru yg musingin aku juga bingung hahha_  
 _Anyway ini work pertama yg ku up setelah hibernasi /dusta :'_

 _Btw ini ku upnya ga recheck recheck lagi maaf kalo ada yg aneh typo dan sebagainya_  
 _maaf diksinya gak nyambung berantakan :( kelamaan wb_  
 _Ayo saling menyemangati_

 _._

.

 _Sebagai salam kangen_  
 _Kalian pengen jalan cerita ini gimana hahah_  
 _Sebenernya aku bikin ngetwist banget loh_

 _Oh kritik dan saran yaaaa aku masih butuh bimbingan dalam menulis_

 _Anyway thank you so much for waiting_

 _Sekian dan Terima Kasih_


End file.
